


10 years

by HarryLouis16



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternativ universe - One Direction, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, F/M, Homosexuality, Licking, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7254268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryLouis16/pseuds/HarryLouis16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is in a loving relationship with his girlfriend, Kate. Then he comes over an album containing pictures of him and his four childhood friends. He's kept in touch with them all, except Louis. He hasn't seen him in 10 years. But fate has intervened and tomorrow he'll meet him again.<br/>Is what he's feeling just excitement from the prospect of seeing a long lost friend or is it something else?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fic! I just have one chapter done. Have no idea when I'll post the next chapter.  
> I have no idea if this is any good. I kinda suck at writing and describe things. But English isn't my first language, so that's why my vocabulary sucks! 
> 
> This is pure fiction and does not have anything do to with the boys in real life. Except the pictures, those are real.

Harry is sitting on the couch rummaging through old papers when he comes over it. He hasn’t looked at it for 10 years, not because he didn’t want to, he just didn’t know where he had put them. Then he had just forgot about it all together. It’s an album from when he was around 17 – 18 years old. It only contains pictures of him and his childhood friends. Friends he’s kept in touch with, except for one. Louis. He laughs to himself while he’s looking at them. It’s pictures of the five of them on road trips, parties or just hanging out. Most pictures are of Louis and him, selfies taken in front of different buildings or the beach or in front of one of their houses. Louis was his best friend so it’s understandable that there’s most of them.

“Hey, honey”. He startles and looks up at the voice and sees his girlfriend standing in the doorway to the living room. He didn’t hear her coming home.

“Oh, hey. Didn’t hear you”. Harry gives her an apologetic smile.

“What’s this?” Kate asks sitting down beside him on the couch.

“Oh, just old photos. Found them while I was sorting out some old papers. Had totally forgot all about it."

“Can I see?” Kate asks.

“Sure” Harry says, handing over the album.

Kate starts to flick through the pages, but can’t contain her grin or laugh when she comes over pictures of Harry and his curly mop of hair.

“Oh my god! You were so cute!”, she says in awe.

Harry raises his eyebrows. “Were?!” Harry fakes his wounded voice

“You’re still cute, babe, but now you are more manly. Manly cute.”

“Thanks”, Harry says with a smile.

Kate continues to look through the album with Harry looking over her shoulder.

“God”, Harry says as he looks at a picture of him in beige pants, a white shirt, a blazer and a bow tie. “I looked like such a dork!”

 

“Oh, honey! I’m sorry to be the one to tell you, but you still look like a dork.” Kate mocks.

“Hey! I do not!” Harry clutches his heart, and pouts.

Kate smiles and puts the album down so she can straddle him. Harry puts his hands on her narrow hips and looks up at her, still pouting and with a sad face. Kate takes her hands and rakes through his hair.

“But that’s ok, because you’re my dork.” She leans down to kiss his pout away. With success.

 

While recovering from their early afternoon shenanigans, Harry’s phone rings. He fishes it up from where it’s lodged between the cushions. He’s wondering how it got there.

“Hey, man!” Liam says excitedly.

“Hey, yourself. What’s up?”

“Guess who Zayn met today?” Liam sounds amused.

“Um. David Beckham?”

“No.”

“Robbie Williams, then?”

“No.”

“This could go on for hours, Liam.” Harry rolls his eyes.

“Fine. He ran into Louis!” 

“Louis?!” 

“Yes!”

“Oh my god… How was he?”

“Stressed out according to Zayn. But guess what else?”

“What?” 

“He’s full of tattoos! And he smokes!”

“Louis?”

“Yes!”

“Louis?” 

“Yes again, Harry!”

“Wow… Did he look all right?”

“Think so. Zayn didn’t say anything on the matter. Just said he was stressed and hadn’t time to chat that much.”

“Huh.”

“But Zayn did manage to invite him over for the barbeque tomorrow.”

“Louis’ coming to the barbeque?”

“Yes, Harry.”

“Okay.”

“Are you all right?”

“Yes. It’s just weird because I was looking at old photos earlier today, photos I haven’t looked at in 10 years. And started to think about him and old times.”

“You did? That’s quite a coincidence.”

“Yeah.”

“You’re still up for tomorrow?”

“Yeah of course, me and Kate will be there.”  

“Ok. See you then.”

“Yep.”

After hanging up Harry picks up the album again. Kate’s gone out for drinks with some friends, so he’s free to go down memory lane without interruptions. He takes out a picture of all five. Niall, Louis, Harry, Liam and Zayn. Smiling so happily at the camera, no worries about the future.

They looked like a bunch of nerds, and they probably were. Neither of them was geniuses, but they all did great in school and they all came into the university of their choice in London. Except Louis. He chose Manchester and stayed there when the rest moved to London.

Harry recalls Louis telling him it was ok. He didn’t mind not going to London and they did have all the courses he wanted in Manchester. London didn’t. They all pledged to keep in touch, but somewhere down the road, Louis disappeared from them.

It wasn’t a conscious thing, but being in London, surrendered by so many new things, so many new faces, keeping in touch with Louis was something that got pushed back. He tried, he really did, but the longer they were apart, the longer it became between each text or call. After six months in London, the texts and calls ended. From both parts.

Harry just figured Louis was busy as well in his studying to become a teacher. When Harry moved he had hoped to catch up with Louis during holidays, but Louis’ family moved to Doncaster so no change for that happening.

He flicks through some pages again and stops at a couple of pictures of him and Louis. They both looked so happy. The first one is from their graduation and the other from right before they moved away.

Looking at them gives him a lumb in the throat. He didn’t realize until now how much he’s missed Louis. And it’s unreal that he’s going to see him again tomorrow.

Harry takes out one more photo, this time it’s just Louis sitting on a hideous green couch with hideous green curtains behind him.

He looks at it for a long time. Just studying Louis face and features. He can’t deny it, Louis looked beautiful. And innocent. Harry can’t quite comprehend that this innocent looking boy is now full of tattoos and that he smokes.

He remembers Louis being so against tattoos. He had frowned and tried his hardest to stop Harry for getting one. Harry didn’t listen though. And Louis was against smoking. Like really against it. Guess things change.

Like with himself. Harry was never sure about his own sexuality back then, but during his first year of uni, he realized he was bisexual when he started to fantazie about his roommate who to his dismay was straight as an arrow. But that didn’t stop Harry from going out to bars and clubs and soon he found himself in a relationship with a guy called Xander. It wasn’t anything serious, he didn’t see any future for them, but it was fun while it lasted. Xander was the one who ended it shortly before their one-year anniversary. Harry didn’t take it so hard.

 

“Harry. Harry, honey, wake up”

“Uh?” Harry blinks and frowns at the light before his eyes focuses on Kate’s face. “Hi, what’s up?”, he says smiling.

“Come to bed. You fell asleep on the couch.”

Harry stretches and yawns and discovers he’s been clutching the photo of Louis while sleeping and now it’s all crumpled up.

“I’m coming”, he says while trying to straighten it out.

He puts the picture down on the coffee table and gets up. Before he walks off he glances back at it and smiles. He feels something has changed within him, but it’s so tiny, he can’t reach it. He shakes his head and walks into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

Kate is already in bed and she’s flicking through her phone when he gets under the covers. He feels a little wired up so he starts to kiss her on the arm. She just laughs, but doesn’t push him away. He takes her phone and puts it on the nightstand.

“I was looking at something”, Kate whines.

Harry crowds her and leans into her ear.

“I wanna eat you out,” he whispers.

Kate gasps. Harry hasn’t done that in a very long time.

“Oh God, Harry. Yes!” Kate is already breathing heavy and he’s hard.

“Then I wanna fuck you, nice and slow, then hard and fast.”

“Ah… yes! Please!” Kate’s eyes are all glassed over and she’s wriggling and twisting under his gaze.

Harry isn’t quite sure why he’s this aroused, they did have sex earlier. But something inside him is burning with want and lust.

Their clothes fly off, it’s like if they don’t hurry, nothing will happen.

Harry gets between Kate’s legs and gives her a messy kiss with too much tongue and too much saliva. His cock is throbbing where it’s laying against her pussy and all he wants is to just push it in. But he did promise something else, and he’s not known for breaking a promise. Not even in bed. He starts to kiss his way down, takes his time with her breasts. God, he loves boobs! He’s nibbling and sucks on the nipples while he has a finger massaging Kate’s clit. Once in a while he pushes a couple of fingers in.

“Oh, fuck yes, Harry!” Kate’s panting and breathing heavy. She isn’t very vocal in bed, it’s mostly “ooh’s” and “aah’s”, with a little “fuck yes” thrown in between.

Harry continues on his travel down, gives Kate sloppy kisses on her belly before his face is in front of her dripping wet pussy. He sighs happily before he darts his tongue out and flicks it against her clit. He flicks it a couple of times before he puts his mouth over her pussy and starts to lick and suck.

Kate’s a completely mess, breathing heavy. He darts his tongue out and pushes it inside of her. “Fuck, yes!” Kate yells. He hums and continues to fuck her with his tongue while his thumb is massaging her clit. “Oh, my god, Harry!” Her voice is completely wrecked. “I’m gonna come…”

Harry stops and moves back up and gives her a filthy kiss. He knows she likes to taste herself. She purrs happily. And then he pushes his cock in and she cries out.

He starts out slow and lazy. Kate’s legs are twirled around his lower back and they fall easily in a rhythm.

“Fuck…, so good,” Harry moans. “Faster, oh god, faster, harder.” Kates voice is barely a whisper.

“Turn around,” Harry says as he pulls out. Kate complies and gets on her knees and hands. Harry doesn’t waste time before he pounds in her, hard. Kate collapses down on her arms with a loud cry, her ass still in the air. Harry’s sweating, his hair is matted to his forehead, but he couldn’t care less. He fucks Kate like there’s no tomorrow, pounds into her like a madman. Kate’s so gone the only thing that comes from her is small whimpers. Harry takes one hand and starts massaging her clit and that’s what sends her over the edge with a loud groan and her whole body collapses. Harry pulls is cock out and with a few tugs he’s coming all over her back. He collapses beside Kate.

“You ok?” he asks. Kate smacks her lips and mouth ‘water’. Harry laughs and gets up.

Walking to the kitchen he walks past the picture of Louis. Something flips in his stomach and Harry thinks it’s just excitement about seeing Louis again. When he walks passed it again on his way back to the bedroom with two bottles of water, he stops again. He doesn’t know why he stops, but he picks up the album. He pulls out a picture and his heart starts beating fast. He has no idea why. It’s black and white and Harry and Louis are looking at each other. There’s something in this picture Harry can’t place.

“Harry? Are you coming back anytime soon?” Kate’s voice breaks through the haze he suddenly finds himself in.

“Oh… yeah, coming”. He strokes over the picture and he can swear Louis is looking at his lips in the picture. He puts it down with the others and returns to Kate.

“What happened?” she asks while taking the bottle from Harry.

“Oh, nothing. Just looked at the pictures again. Can’t believe I’m gonna see Louis again tomorrow. After 10 years!”

“You should bring the album with you.”

“Yeah, maybe I should.” Harry tries to stifle a yawn, but it breaks through, loud and wide. Kate follows right after.

“We should get to bed. You have broken me. Twice in one day, Harry. What gotten into you today?” Kate sighs happily and very content as she gets situated under the covers.

“Oh, I don’t know. But don’t forget. You did instigate sex on the couch earlier today. I just played along.” Harry is teasing and she knows it.

“Bastard,” Kate says laughing. Harry bends down and kisses her good night.

That night he dreams of a boy with blue eyes and brown hair.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's day turns from being happily in love with his girlfriend to almost resent her. And three childhood friends are not helping him one bit. And then there's Louis. A man Harry hopes is fat and bald. But of course he isn't, he's beautiful and Harry is in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter! I don't know what to say about this to be honest. It's mostly talk, or arguing if you will. But it's needed for the story.

Harry wakes up to early. It’s Saturday and the clock is barely 7. He groans and turns to look at Kate. She’s still sleeping, little snores escape her mouth and he smiles at the sight. 

He’s been with her for four years, lived with her for one. 

They met at work. She was a paralegal at the law firm Harry began his internship at. She’s a couple of years older than him, but that didn’t stop him from pursuing her. Kate had just laughed him off at first, but he just continued to bring her coffee, and sometimes a homemade cupcake, until she agreed to go out to dinner with him. And the rest is history. He loves her. He’s happy. 

He takes a finger and brushes her blond hair away from her face. She stirs, but doesn’t wake up. He kisses her forehead and gets up. He can feel he won’t be able to go back to sleep so no point lying in bed and twists his fingers. 

After his shower Harry walks into the living room. He isn’t hungry so he doesn’t bother starting breakfast yet. He stops at the coffee table and looks at the pictures lying there. He takes them and puts them back where they belong in the album. He can go down memory lane tonight at the barbeque. With Louis. Something stirs in him again like it did last night. Again he just guesses it’s excitement. 

 

“Good morning, sweetie,” Kate chirps as she walks into the kitchen and wraps her hands around Harry from the back. 

“Morning,” Harry chirps back and leans back into Kate’s embrace. 

“What’s for breakfast?”

“Just French toast with scrambled eggs. Tea or coffee?”

“Yummy! I’ll get some coffee,” Kate says kissing Harry’s neck. “Slept well?” she asks while pressing different buttons on the coffeemaker. 

“Yeah, like a baby.” Harry turns around and pulls Kate in a hug.

“I love you”, he says into her hair. 

“I love you too.”

He pulls away and returns to the oven. “I’m so excited for you to meet Louis tonight. You’ll gonna love him! He was so bright and funny, the life of the party. He could just walk into a room and the room would just light up. I hope he hasn’t changed, but it’s been 10 years. So who knows, I know I’ve changed. I’m wondering what he’s been up to. If he’s married, or been married, does he have children, how’s Jay and the girls doing? What did …”

“Harry!” Kate cuts in. “You’re rambling like crazy.”

Harry turns around. “Oh, sorry. Guess I’m just excited.”

“Yeah, I get that. Harry, why have you never mentioned him before?” Kate’s got a quizzically look on her face. “None of you have ever mentioned him. Why?”

Harry turns back to put toast and eggs on two plates. 

“I’ve talked about him, haven’t I? Harry asks while putting the plates down on the table. 

“Not to me you have.” Kate sounds hurt. 

“I know I’ve talked about him with the other boys, but not you?” Harry frowns as he sits down. “That’s weird. No idea why though…”

They are quiet while munching on eggs and toast, but Harry notice Kate’s gone unusually quiet, she’s just pushing her eggs around on her plate and shifts in her seat. She seems uncomfortable and Harry picks up on it. 

“What?” he asks.

“What what?” 

“Common! I know you and you don’t usually play with your food like this unless it’s something bothering you. Besides, your whole body language is telling me the same thing.”

“Ok,” Kate sighs. “Um… the reason you haven’t talked about him to me…” Kate puts her fork down and looks up “… is it because he was your first?”

“What?” Harry’s eyebrows shoot up to the roof. “You know my first was with some random dude I met at a club. I wish it was with Xander so I could at least remember it, but you know this.”

“I know that.” Kate says slightly irritated. “I mean… was he the first person you loved? The one that got away?” 

Harry just stares at her. What is she on about?

“Ehm… of course I loved him, I loved him just as much as I loved Niall, Liam and Zayn. And he’s certainly not the one that got away. I don’t have a ‘the one that got away’.” Harry pauses and just looks at her. “Kate, what brought this on? And by the way, I didn’t know I was into both girls and boys back then, and Louis was not gay.”

“How can you know that he wasn’t?”

“I can’t actually, but we were pretty close so I would believe he would’ve told me if he was. I know I would have told him if I knew I was bi back then.”

“What if he was and was just scared to tell you? What if he was in love with you?”

“Oh my God, Kate! What’s gotten into you all of a sudden?”

They’re quiet for a moment, Harry just looks at Kate who’s just staring down at her plate. Then she coughs and looks up. 

“Well… for starters…” Kate stops to take a sip of her coffee and shivers cause it’s gotten cold. “When I came home last night you were clutching to that one photo of him like it was a prized possession. And when you started to straighten it out you had this fond smile on your face.” Harry doesn’t say anything, not quite sure where she’s going with this. “I didn’t think much of it, but I went to the bathroom during the night, and when I came back you were tossing and turning and you said ‘Louis’ multiple times. You even moaned his name.”

Harry gawks at her. “I… what…?” He’s rendered speechless.

“And I had completely forgotten about that, but then, just now, you started to ramble about him like he was some kind of god. And it just got me thinking…” 

“Kate, honey, look at me” Harry starts, taking Kate’s hands in his. “I was never in love with Louis, ok?” Kate nods. “If Louis is gay, which I don’t think he is, you have nothing to worry about, ok?” Kate nods again. “Louis is most likely married to this gorgeous woman, have 2,5 kids, a minivan, a house with white picket fence, a dog and a cat.” Harry smiles. “And regarding the picture, I fell asleep holding it. Nothing more, nothing less. Talking in my sleep, well, I can’t do anything about that, but seeing I’ve just been down memory lane and the fact that I’m getting to see him again today...” He takes a breath. “…then it makes perfect sense he would pop up. And for my rambling. Can you blame me? I haven’t seen him in 10 years, Kate. 10 years!”

“I do understand. Sorry for being an idiot, I guess I just got scared.”

“Scared? What for?”

Kate sighs and gets up. Breakfast all forgotten as she takes the plate to the sink. She has her back at Harry. “I know it’s stupid,” she begins, “but what if you fall for him when you see him tonight?”

Harry freezes. His brain is going thousand miles an hour and the phrase ‘what if you fall for him’ is on repeat. Minutes pass and he still hasn’t said anything. Kate’s still by the sink when his brain starts to function again. “Is this how you feel every time I meet someone new at a party or work or whatever?” Harry asks, still sitting at the table. 

He can hear Kate sniffles, but he’s just frozen in place. 

It’s barely a whisper and it hurts when Harry hear her say “Yes.”

“Why?” Harry whispers back. 

“I don’t know! Maybe it’s because everyone falls in love with you in some way when they meet you, and the fact that, for you, it doesn’t matter if it’s a her or a he.”

Harry pushes back his chair so fast it falls over. He can see Kate flinches as he walks over to her. He doesn’t touch her, but stands in front of her. She doesn’t look up. “Do you really think so little of me? Do you really think just because I’m bi I would sleep with whoever pays me extra attention?” Harry’s voice is littered with anger. “I have never slept with anyone else in four years, Kate. I have never once looked at someone else in four years, female or male.” He takes a breath and looks up at the roof. “I can’t believe you’ve felt like this for four years and not told me, and I can’t understand why me seeing Louis again, a childhood friend, is turning you into this jealous and insecure person?” 

“I don’t know…I know it’s absurd… I guess he just got under my skin…”

“Under your skin?! You haven’t met the guy yet! How can he get under your skin?” Harry is beyond confused as he takes a few steps away from Kate. 

Kate notices and looks up, tears pooling in her eyes. Harry can’t comprehend the turn of events this morning has taken. It hurts him to look at Kate crying, but he can’t reach out to her. No yet. He has tried his very best to tell her that she has nothing to worry about, but she just had to push further and further. She has never been like this. He can’t get his head around the fact that all it took was pictures taken 10 years ago and the fact he’s going to see an old friend again, to turn her into this jealous and insecure mess that’s in front of him. 

Kate wipes her tears. “I guess it’s the pictures and the way he looked at you in them. And the way you looked at him. And that I got this feeling from the other pictures that he was gay and in love with you.”

Harry’s mind goes straight to the black and white one of them. Harry needs a break. “You know what? I can’t deal with this now. I was so looking forward to tonight, but you have kinda ruined that now. I can’t give Louis a hug, I can’t speak to him and I can’t look at him without wondering how you will take it. Over what? Fucking pictures from 10 years ago!” Harry starts to walk away. 

“Maybe I shouldn’t go tonight then.”

Harry stops in the door way. “The hell you will! You are going. You are going and you are going to see that there’s nothing to worry about. I was never in love with Louis and he wasn’t in love with me! And you know what? If you feel insecure about the way I’m with Louis tonight, deal with it! I haven’t seen him in 10 years! Ok?” He turns and walks away, he doesn’t wait for her answer. 

Harry is so angry. And so confused. And he has no idea how to handle this. It’s like she wants Louis to be gay and for Harry to fall for him tonight. It’s completely madness. He tries to think back, tries to find out if Kate’s shown any of this insecurity she’s now having. He can’t come up with anything. Not even when Nick Grimshaw was flirting like hell with him at a Christmas party, did Kate show any of this. And he did flirt back, innocently of course. He didn’t flirt with Nick to get into his pants or anything, but he knew Nick did. Harry liked the attention, but he was no cheater. For him, it was just harmless flirting. And Kate did not seem like she bothered. So what’s with Louis? What’s with these pictures that got her so worked up and filled with so much insecurity? Harry has no answers.

 

Hours later they still haven’t talked. Kate’s been bundled up on the couch tapping away on her phone. Harry figures she’s complaining to her girlfriends about him. Even though there’s nothing to complain about. Harry has been in his study mindlessly surfing on his computer. Or at least he’s been trying to, but for some reasons his mind goes back to Louis and Kate’s questions bounce around his head. ‘What if Louis was in love with you?’ ‘Is he the one that got away?’ ‘What if you fall for him tonight?’ 

He’s been looking at the pictures of them again, especially the black and white one. It’s the only one they look somewhat normal in. He’s been studying it, hoping it will give him answers to questions he doesn’t have. He can see the fond look on both their faces, but Louis was his best friend so of course he would be looking at him like that. He’s been twisting his head in an effort to try and remember if there was any sign at all that Louis was gay and in love with him. He can’t come up with anything. Louis didn’t have a girlfriend, but Harry did see him making out with numerous girls at parties. And he knows Louis slept with some of them. He did walk in on his best friend fucking a girl once so there’s that. Thinking about that he starts wondering if that got him jealous. He comes to the conclusion that it did not. 

“Fuck this!” Harry says suddenly, throwing the picture across the desk. It annoys him a great deal that Kate’s questions are bothering him this much. Louis might not even be gay for crying out loud! And even if he is, it shouldn’t matter. “This is beyond ridiculous,” he sighs as he gets up to walk into the living room. 

“We have to get ready,” he says startling Kate where she’s sitting. 

“Oh… yeah… uhm… do you wanna shower first?” It pains Harry to hear her so cautious, but he still has trouble understanding her so he lets it go. 

He just nods and walks into the bathroom. “This is gonna be such a fun evening,” he groans to himself. 

They get ready in record time. Usually when they are going somewhere, they shower together which turns into sex in the shower and getting dressed also takes time since they easily get distracted by each other which turns into heavy making out sessions. And sometimes a second round on the bedroom floor. But not this time. This time they don’t even talk to each other, the tension heavy and suffocating and after an hour both are ready to leave. 

While Kate was getting ready, Harry packed a bag with a couple bottles of wine, beer and some spices, herbs and oils. Liam and Zayn will provide the meat and sides, but he’s the only one who makes a mean marinade so that’s become his job at any barbeques. He doesn’t mind, he likes cooking. 

He hasn’t let himself feel it, but the closer he comes to leaving, the more nervous and anxious he gets. And he actually resent Kate for giving him does feelings. If it hasn’t been for her, all he would have felt would’ve been pure excitement. He’s not gonna hold back tonight though, he’s not gonna overthink things and he’s gonna get drunk. Maybe so drunk he crashes on Liam and Zayn’s couch. He doesn’t rule out anything. Right now, he’s not so fond of his girlfriend.

 

Arriving at Liam and Zayn’s, Harry prays Niall and Celine, Niall’s girlfriend, are there so he can get rid of Kate. It hurts him to think like this, but he can’t deal with her. Her thinking is so irrational and unfounded he just has to leave her alone. This is a serious crack in their relationship, the biggest they ever had, and whatever happens tonight, it will decide their future as a couple. He’s not even sure they can survive this. 

Getting out of the cab Harry sighs in relief. He can hear Niall’s loud crackle all the way from the back. He smiles and starts to walk. 

“Wait,” Kate says, “how are we doing this?”

“What do you mean?” 

“Are we gonna pretend everything is ok, or not?” 

“It’s impossible to pretend everything is ok. But if we could, I don’t know, try and have fun? Try not think about it?” He knows it’s gonna be impossible not to think about it seeing Louis will be there, but what can he say?

Kate just nods and they head towards the back of the house. 

“Harry! Kate! This is gonna be a crazy night!” Niall’s jumping up and down when he sees them and rushes over to pull them into a hug. “Can you believe Louis is coming? This is gonna be wild! I bet you can’t wait to see him again!” 

Niall’s excitement puts a huge grin on Harry’s face.

As they pull apart, Kate walks right over to Celine, not even giving Harry a glance. Niall looks at Harry with a concerned look and opens his mouth as to say something, but Harry cuts him off.

“I have to get in and start the marinade.” Harry just walks away, leaving Niall with a more concerned look on his face. As Harry walks through the glass door and into the living room, he’s met with the sight of Liam and Zayn halfway laying on the couch making out. Those two knows no boundaries. 

“Hey! Cut that out! I do not need to see that today!” He can hear the harshness of his tone, he doesn’t mean for it to come out so harsh and he apologizes to the two before going into the kitchen. 

He can hear the two of them whisper and then Niall’s there too. He knows it’s just matter of seconds before they’ll enter the kitchen questioning what’s wrong. They know him. They know something isn’t right. He doesn’t talk to them like he just did. And he did just walk away from Niall. Fucking hell. 

He has his back to the door way and even though he knows it’s coming, he startles when someone’s clearing their throat behind him. He turns and there they are. His three best friends with worried looks on their faces. Harry groans and crosses his arms. Here we go. 

“Mate,” Liam starts, “what’s wrong?”

“Is everything ok with you and Kate?” Niall asks. “Something is up, isn’t it? I could feel the coldness out there,” he continues and points back to the backyard. 

Harry rubs a hand over his face. “You know what? I don’t know, or I do know, but it’s so irrational and so completely stupid, I don’t know what to say.” 

“Why don’t you start from the beginning?” Zayn looks at him with concern. 

“But I have to start the marinade.”

“We got time. Louis isn’t coming until 7”

Harry’s heart does not react to that. It doesn’t. Crap. It’s all Kate’s fault. He lifts himself up on the counter and asks for a beer. He needs a beer!

“Ok. This morning I was so happy and looking forward to tonight. I was making breakfast when Kate came into the kitchen and I started talking about Louis. About how excited I was and what he was like back then and stuff.” They let Harry take his time. He sips his beer and tries to get his thoughts in order. “Then she asked me why I’ve never mentioned him to her before, why neither of us has. And that’s not true. Ok, I’ve never talked about him to her, but we four have talked a lot about him, right?” The boys just nods. “I don’t know why I never talked about him to her, it never crossed my mind I guess. Anyway, then she proceeded to ask if the reason for that was because I was in love with him and that maybe he was the one that got away! Can you believe her? She knows I didn’t realize I was bi until I was at uni so why the hell ask a question like that? And she is so sure Louis is gay, she says she can tell from the pictures! I’m telling you, my girlfriend’s crazy.”

“Uhm… Louis is gay,” Zayn says.

“Yeah, well, that doesn’t change a thing, does it?”

“It makes your girlfriend right though,” Liam puts in.

“I still wasn’t in love with Louis 10 years ago!” Harry gestures wild with his hand, beer spilling from his bottle.

“Um…” Niall starts, “are you sure? I mean, I thought for sure something was going on between you two back then. We all did.”

“You what?!” Harry yells as he jumps down from the counter.

The three boys in front of him looks everywhere but at him.

“Yeah, well… It’s because of that we never mentioned him when Kate was around. We just figured you would be uncomfortable if we did.” The boys look at each other, silently agreeing that’s the reason. 

“I can’t believe this! Why doesn’t anyone believe me when I tell you I wasn’t in love with Louis?!” Harry pulls his hair in disbelief. This day is turning more and more weird by the minute. 

“We do believe you, but seeing how Louis felt for you…” Niall clasps his hand over his mouth when he realizes what he just said. 

“Niall! You didn’t!” Liam and Zayn says at the same time.

“Come again Niall? Louis felt what?” Harry is staring at Niall.

“Fucking hell,” Niall looks over to Liam and Zayn, “We got to tell him if he doesn’t know! It’s been 10 years!” 

“If this gets back and bites us in the ass, it’s all your fault, Niall!”

“Fine! Harry, you remember our last summer before leaving for London?” Harry nods. “Well, Louis came out to us.”

“He what?” Harry's mouth drops to the floor. 

“Yeah, he came out and he told us he was in love with you.”

Harry flicks his eyes between the three boys in front of him. Louis was in love with him? He can’t believe what he’s hearing. 

“We told him he had to tell you, we told him we already believed you two had something going on. We told him we believed you felt the same. But he refused. He told us nothing was going on and we promised to never tell you.”

“But you still believed something was going on between us?”

“Yeah… I know it sounds stupid know in retrospect, but yeah, we did.” 

“Why?” 

“After he told us we could see it on his face whenever he was around you, and we thought we saw the same in your face.” 

Niall is the one doing all the talking at this point, Liam and Zayn is just standing in the back sharing worried looks between them. 

“I... I… I’m lost for words… This day has turned from bad to worse…” Harry turns around and leans his elbows on the counter, his head hanging down. This can’t be happening. How can he face Louis after this? How can he face Kate? She was right about Louis and she could tell from some fucking pictures! How could he have missed this back then? 

“If he was in love with me, why did he insist on not going to London with us?” Harry asks, still standing with his back to the boys. 

Liam speaks this time. “I guess he felt like he had to get over you in some way. He was so sure you didn’t feel the same and not going to London and see you every day would help him move on.”

“Why didn’t he tell me he was gay when I came out to him?”

“I don’t know mate.” Niall’s right behind him, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. “You have to ask him that.” 

“Jesus Christ! This day? I hate it!” 

The four of them are silent for a moment, just standing there. They hear the girls cackling outside and it brings them back to reality. 

“Guys…” Harry starts quietly, “can you please leave me alone for a bit? Go entertain the girls or something. I need to sort out my thoughts and I need to start on this marinade.” 

“Yeah, sure… ehm… the meat’s in the fridge. Just… yeah, we’ll leave you to it.” All three boys pats him on the back before they leave. 

Now Harry is alone with his head filled with so much he feels it’s gonna explode. “FUCK!” he yells, probably scaring everyone outside, but he doesn’t care. He takes a breath. “Ok, it’s gonna be fine. It’s 10 years ago, he can’t still have feelings for me. And if he does, it doesn’t matter, I’m with Kate. I love Kate.” He groans because he knows that if Louis still has feeling for him, it will matter. “I hope he’s fat and bald!” 

“Who do you hope is fat and bald?” a voice says behind him. 

He swirls around and drops the spice he’s been holding. It’s Louis. And he’s anything but fat and bold. He’s beautiful and Harry is in deep, deep trouble. 

Fuck this day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Louis has arrived! Please leave kudos or a comment if you like. 
> 
> I'm going on holiday tomorrow so not sure I will be able to write as much. We'll see.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry meets Louis again. What's Louis been up to for 10 years? And how will this first meeting go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I'm not sure about this. Hope you'll like it.

Louis. Louis is here. Harry can't move, can't speak, can't breathe. Louis was in love with him. Louis is here. Harry can't think. Harry just stares at him, trying to get his brain to function. All it's registers is that Louis is gorgeous. His fringe is lightly styled and he has a beard. Louis got a beard! And suddenly all Harry can think about is Louis giving him a beardburn. Harry is in deep shit. This is his childhood friend and he hasn't seen him in 10 years! Thoughts like that should be forbidden. Harry tries to scold himself, but he feels he doesn't succeed. 

"Are you gonna give me a hug or are you just gonna stand there and stare?" There's a light tone to Louis' voice. Harry is in so much trouble. 

"You're here," Harry breathes out. He didn't realise he was holding it in. 

"That I am," Louis smiles.

"But you're not suppose to be here until 7. I don't have the marinade ready yet." Harry feels slightly panicky.

Louis laughs, "Yeah, my other plans fell through so I decided to surprise you lot."

"Does the others know you're here?" 

"Actually no. I knocked on the front door, but no one answered so I just walked in." 

"How much did you hear?" Harry prays it wasn't much. 

"Just the last bit where you were hoping I was fat and bald," Louis smirkes. 

"I didn't... I... it was just that?"

"Yeah... But now I'm regretting not coming earlier. Would've loved to hear what nice things you had to say about me to yourself." 

"I..." 

"Common, Harry, just teasing, but seriously, can I get a hug?"

"Oh... yeah, of course!" Harry drops whatever he's been clinging too on the counter and walks over to Louis. His heart is in his throat and he begs for Louis to not notice. 

Louis pulls him into a tight hug. Harry is stiff at first, but relaxes and pulls Louis closer and thousand questions are shooting through his brain like how long should they be hugging? Is it weird that he don't wanna let go? Why does Louis smell so nice? What's the name of his cologne? He doesn't let go for a while and neither does Louis. 

"I like your hair," Louis says as he tugs Harry's long hair.

"I like your beard," Harry says, still not letting go. "God, I've missed you!”

He tightens his grip around Louis just to emphasise how much.  
Louis pulls back and looks at him. Harry can still feel where Louis had his hands, and he can feel himself blush, and before Louis can say anything that would give fuel to his already fueled up internal battle, Harry speaks.  
"We should go out so you can meet the others! Everyone is here and I can't wait for you to meet Kate!" Harry's voice isn't his own. The panic that's about to raise to the surface to the prospect of Kate meeting Louis, is deafening. He can't act for shit and Kate knows him pretty well, and she will see right through him if he tries to conceal anything. And this immediate attraction he feels for Louis is most likely written all over his face. Harry is pretty sure he's gonna be without a girlfriend in the very near furture. 

"Kate?" Louis wonders. 

"Eh... my girlfriend..." Harry's voice is still not his.

Something flashes over Louis face, but before it's gone, Harry is certain it was disappointment. And that should not bother him as much as it does.

"You have a girlfriend?" Harry can hear the disappointment in Louis voice even if he tries to hide it. 

"Yeah... been with her for four years," he pauses, "but today we aren't on very good terms, so you know..."

"Why?"

Harry can't and will not tell Louis it's because of him. "Oh, nothing you should worry about. Now, common, let's go outside." 

Harry takes Louis' hand and drags him along. He do not think about how perfect Louis' hand fit in his while dragging him through the house. Nope. He doesn't. 

Pausing by the glass door, Harry takes in the scene in front of him. Kate and Celine looks like they're in a deep conversation and the three boys are throwing nuts trying to hit each others mouth. He smiles and takes a deep breath. 

"Look who I found in the kitchen!" He pulls Louis so he stands besides him, still holding his hand. Wich in retrospect probably wasn't a good idea. He can see Kate's eyes seeking it out immediately. He let's go.

"LOUIS!" The boys struggle to get out of their chairs fast enough and Niall knocks over a bottle of beer so it spills over the table. Neither of them notices so Celine jumps up rescuing phones and other stuff from getting wet. 

Harry stays back and watches the reunion. He's actually glad he got is own little private reunion and if he's not completely mistaken, he thinks they had a little moment.

He glances over to Kate. She's not watching the reunion, but she's watching him and he can't decipher what her eyes are saying. It makes him really uncomfortable. He needs to go back inside where he's alone. And he needs another beer. Preferably he needs something stronger, but that has to wait. He doesn't say anything before he walks back to the kitchen and his halfmade marinade.

 

Kate walks into the kitchen just as Harry puts the last piece of meat in the marinade. She doesn't say anything, let's Harry finish up with cleaning and tidying up before she speaks.

"So that's Louis." It's more like a statement than a question.

Harry dries his hands and turns. "Yep." What else can he say? 

"And it seems like I was right about him." She actually sounds condescending and Harry's is so done.

"Seriously, Kate? You want a prize or something? Or a megaphone so you can tell the whole block that you knew he was gay and in love with me just from some fucking pictures?!"

Kate's eyes bulges out. Shit. She wasn't talking about the love thing. Oops.

"Oh my God! You gotta be kidding?"

"The boys just told me. But it's 10 years ago, so it shouldn't be an issue now." 

"Shouldn't be an issue? Of course it's still an issue!" 

"Why? It's only an issue if you let it become one. And I still have trouble understanding why Louis being in love with me 10 years ago, would give you this much insecurity about us."

"Because I could see it in your face and hear it on your voice yesterday and today, that what you felt for him back then, wasn't just love for a friend, it was much more."

"Why are you still on about that? I told you I didn't have feelings for him back then!" Harry is so sick of this. "I hope you realise that for every doubt you have about this, the further you push me away. And it's only been a day!" He just stares at her. Harry doesn't know what do to. He doesn't wanna hurt Kate, but he can feel the pull towards Louis and he can't deny he's attracted to him and it scares him how fast that happened. He feels lost. He sighs loudly. "Kate, listen," he says while walking over to her. He takes her face between his hands and looks her in the eyes, "I can't do anything about the past, but can't we please leave this for now? Can't we walk out there and try to have fun? Eat good food, drink good wine and just let the past be in the past?" 

Kate sighs as Harry wipes her tears as they fall. "Ok," she says. 

Harry kisses her on the forehead and turns. "Ok, this meat has marinated long enough," he says as he grabs the bowl with meat. "Can you grab the salat, corn and potatoes?"

She takes it and together they walk out. Harry is praying like a madman that from now this night will be great. 

"Let's get cooking!" he yells as he steps out, "I'm bloody starving!"

"Yes! Finally some food!" Niall cries out.

"I can see somethings never change, you bottomless Irish fucker!" Louis laughs.

"Damn right!" Niall shoots back.

They cook and finally eat while talking about this and that. And for the first time tonight, Harry relaxes. Nobody brings out the past and Harry is happy about that. It will come up soon enough. But he is dying to hear what Louis' been up to for 10 years, but he refuses to ask. 

After tidying up and everyone's full and content, beer and wine littering the table, and before anyone can ask Louis, he beats them with his own guestions. "So, Liam and Zayn. That's a surprise I didn't see coming! So how did this happen?" he asks while gesturing between the two.

Liam and Zayn looks at each other and smiles. 

"Should you? Or should I?" Zayn asks Liam.

"You tell it, and I will pitch in now and then. Besides, you tell it better," Liam smiles and kisses Zayn on the cheek.

Niall makes gagging sounds and is rewarded with a slap on the head from Celine. "Behave," she says, "or else I'll have to drag you home and put you in a cage and punish you."

Harry can't believe what he's seeing when Niall actually blushes. Oh God, he hopes caging and punishing isn't a kink of theirs. Oh the images. He drowns them down with beer.

"Ok, since we now have established Niall's kink," everyone groans except Niall and Celine who just looks down and smiles, "I would like to tell Louis how me and Liam fell in love." 

Harry glances over to Louis and wishes right away he didn't. His eyes is on Harry and they shine so bright and the evening sun is shining on him in a way that makes his eyelashes cast shadows down his chin. Harry swallows and looks away.

"As you all know, Liam and I wasn't out back then. I don't think either of us knew we were gay. But when we moved to London we started hanging out more, just the two of us. Both Niall and Harry were busy with their own stuff, so mostly it was Liam and me who went out. After a year we decided to move out from the dorms and find an apartment we could share. We tried to get Niall and Harry with us, but they were having to much fun drinking and shagging to want to spend money on rent."

"Hey!" both Harry and Niall complains.

"Well, it's the truth and you both know it," Liam pitch in.

"Yeah, well...," Niall gestures to Kate and Celine. 

"Honey," Celine says, "we've all gone to college. We all did stuff back then. And don't forget where we met..."

Niall takes her hand and kisses it.

"Continue," Louis says.

"Yeah, ok. So we found an apartment not far away from campus, cheap little dump, but it was ok. The only thing that could've been a problem, was that is only had one bedroom."

"Oh, hoho! I can see where this is going," Louis smiles.

"For one we couldn't take anyone with us home, so that put a damper on that. But we managed. Not that we were shagging around, we left that part for Niall and Harry."

"Seriously, Zayn?" Niall interrupts and gestures wildly while Harry hides behind his hands.

Zayn just waves him off and continues, "One night, not to long after we moved in, we were sitting at home, bored, so I suggested we go out. I had started to feel more and more attracted to guys so I suggested we go to a gay bar."

"But what about you, Liam? Did you know you were gay?" Louis asks.

"Well, the thing is that I had a slight suspicion I was bi, but I didn't wanna admit that to myself, or anyone else, because it scared the living daylights outta me. But I have to admit that I had a little crush on Zayn," Liam smiles at the memory.

"I was completely oblivious by the way."

"I hid it well."

"But what happened next? Louis asks.

"Well, we went to a gay bar," Zayn continues, "and just for the record, Liam didn't know I was gay."

"Hang on," Louis interrupts, "so neither of you knew the other was gay or bi, but you went to a gay bar without questions?"

Liam and Zayn nods. "We both know it's weird, but neither of us knows why we didn't question each other. But we went and long story short, some guy hit on me and Liam didn't like that one bit, we had a little argument and without any warning Liam kissed me. And here we are, nine or so years later." 

"We fell in love that night," Liam says, voice thick with love and admiration for his fiance. "We didn't do anything sexual, we talked and opened up to each other, and it is still one of the best nights I've had."

"For me too," Zayn agrees, "but another one has to be when Liam proposed." 

"You're engaged?" Louis gapes. 

"Yes, we are. He proposed on my birthday in January." Zayn kisses Liam.

"Ok," Niall yells, "enough with this lovey dovey stuff. Louis, I'm dying to know what you've been up to the last 10 years. Spill!" 

 

During Zayn and Liam’s story, Harry kept glancing over at Louis hoping Kate wouldn't notice. He couldn't decide if he was glad or not with the fact it didn't seem like Louis was looking at him. Right now his eyes was glued to Louis. He was nervous and excited to hear what Louis’ been up to. He hoped he hadn't experienced anything to horrific.

“Well, it isn't so exciting to be honest. I won't go into details, but I flunked out of uni after the first year.”

“You flunked out?” Harry interrupts. “Why didn't you say you were struggling when we were talking?”

“How could you have helped, Harry? You were in London. Beside I didn't start struggling until after we fell out of touch.”

Harry feels somewhat responsible and Louis sees it. “And no, Harry, I didn't start struggling because we didn't talk anymore. It's not your fault, ok?”

Harry nods, but isn't guite able to look at Louis just yet. 

“I started struggling because I started partying way to much. The school work overtook me, drowned me if you like, and drinking and stuff made me breath.”

“Stuff?” Harry asks worried.

“To put it simply, sex, drugs and rock’n roll.” Louis says it with such ease, like it doesn't bother him and Harry can feel that this part of Louis life is long gone. “I found myself amongst some rather dubious people and before I knew it I was drinking more or less everyday. And that turned into doing drugs. Nothing heavy like cocaine or heroine, mostly it was cannabis and ecstasy, but it was enough to make me flunk classes.” Louis takes a breath and looks around at his listeners. “It's not as bad as it sounds, I promise it has a very happy ending.” He gives each person a reassuring smile and Harry swears he winked at him. 

“So, since I flunked out, I got kicked out from the dorms and soon I found myself sleeping on random people's couches, or beds, for a year or so. Then me and some pals started talking and we decided we didn't wanna live like this anymore, we all wanted something steady so we decided we needed a change of scenery, so we moved to Los Angeles.”

“LA?!” everyone yells. 

“Yep. I've always wanted to be an actor, you guys know that, so why not? Anyway, the three of us moved, Stan, Luke and me. We had emptied out our savings and we all got some money from our families. And with that money we found a cheap dump in a rather bad neighbourhood. And let me tell you, LA is a bad place if you're short on cash. Jesus Christ, how we struggled. We got odd jobs here and there, nothing steady like we wanted, and the pay was rubbish. But we found an agent, and he was shady as fuck. His name was Simon Cowell and he was actually British. But as I said, shady. We still believe he sold drugs there too. And he looked like a homeless person, scruffy beard and baggy clothes. He was quite the character. Anyway, he sent us to all this weird auditions and we didn't get any of the parts we auditioned for. Apparently we weren't weird enough according to Simon. So we quit. In the end we were broke and couldn't make enough money for rent or food, so we went home. I went back to Doncaster and moved in with my mum and sisters. While I was away she had met a new guy, Dan, and they married soon after my return. I was still drifting mindlessly around doing nothing so one day mum sat me down and told me to get my act together. She was done with me not chipping in on the household an she told me I'd have a month to figure out things or she would kick me out. It was a wake-up call. I spent hours daily searching for jobs, applying and to check out the local university. Finally I got a part time job at a coffeeshop and I applied to the university. Luckily I got in and with the help form mum and Dan, and Mark surprisingly enough, I could afford it. I stayed home while studying and four years later I graduated with flying colors. As a drama teacher. I didn't find steady work in Doncaster. I was a substitute for a while, but it wasn't steady enough to make me relax. So I widened my horizon and six months ago I was hired as a drama teacher here in London. And I love it! The only thing missing now is someone to share my life with, but I'm certain that will happen soon.”

While saying the last part, Louis eyes where on Harry and Harry couldn't look away. Those eyes said one thing and one thing only; ‘I still have feelings for you.’ It made Harry's heart beat fast and his stomach to do somersaults. He couldn't remember the last time he felt like this, not even with Kate did he feel like this. It was too much at once and suddenly he had trouble breathing.

“Sorry,” he says as he gets up, “need to go to the loo.” As he walks away he can feel two sets of eyes on him, Kate and Louis. For two different reasons. In the bathroom he splashes cold water on his face and takes a good look at himself. He loves Kate, he really does, but damn it, he wants Louis with all his being. And he knows if he gets the chance with him, he will take it. But he has to think about Kate and he will not cheat on her. What's he gotta do? Should he break up with Kate so he can be with Louis? But what if Louis doesn't want him? What if he's been misreading Louis all night? This is a mess.

There's a knock on the door, “Harry? Are you ok?” It's Kate and Harry must go out and face the music. 

“Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Be right out.” 

When he comes out Kate's standing by the opposite wall, arms crossed and with a mix between worried and annoyed look on her face. 

“What took you so long? You've been in there for 10 minutes,” she says annoyed.

“Jesus, Kate, didn't know I wasn't allowed to be in the bathroom longer than 5 minutes,” he shoots back, a little harsh. 

“Sorry for worrying about you, but no need to bite my head off!” she says as she pushes past him and into the bathroom and slams the door in his face. 

How bloody fantastic. He groans loudly and walks back out. 

“Everything good?” Liam asks as Harry sits down. 

“Bloody fantastic,” Harry says, his bad mood visible on his face and in his voice. “I'm really sorry, but I think we're gonna head home.”

“No!!” four boys cries, “You have to stay!”

“I don't know, I don't think it's a good idea.”

“What's not a good idea?” Kate asks as she enters back out.

Harry looks at Kate and it looks like she's been crying. This is not good. “Eh, I just said we should go home…” 

“No, we should stay.” Kate says with a firm voice. Harry can't see anything good will come of them staying. Things are already a mess. 

“Can we talk?”

Kate nods and they walk into the kitchen.

“Why do you wanna stay?” Harry asks,” I can see all this stuff with Louis is bothering you and I can see you reacting every time I look at him or speak to him. And you and me? Apparently we can’t be civil to each other. I know I said you just should deal with it, but it's bothering me and I have to second guess myself all the time and I’m sick of it. That's why we should go home. I don't wanna make this worse. And we both know we need to have a serious talk about today.”

Kate's silent for a bit. “Ok, listen,” she starts and takes Harry's hands, “I don't wanna talk about this anymore, not today. So you should stay and I should go.” Harry's about to interrupt, but she puts a finger on his mouth. “This is your friend, and I get it, I get that you wanna spend time with him and I'm not gonna stand in your way of that. I’m sorry for being a bitch about Louis, he seems like a nice guy. We will talk, but not tonight. I've talked with Celine, and we both want to go to this new place, and I think it's best this way. You stay here and have fun, and Celine and I will go out and have fun.”

“You sure?” Harry is surprised. 

“Yes, I'm sure. Now, let's go outside so Celine and I can go.” She smiles, but it doesn't reach her eyes. 

 

Celine and Kate goes right away, Niall protests a little, but Celine whispers something in his ears and then he's almost throwing her out. Only God knows what's going on behind those closed doors, and Harry is glad he doesn't. 

After saying goodbye to the girls, Louis moves his chair close to Harry. “Ok, Harry,” he says, “spill!”

“What?”

“Talk to me, Harry. What's wrong with the two of you?” Louis asks referring to him and Kate. The other boys have silently moved away from them to give them some privacy. Harry shoots them a look, but they ignore him. Some friends he has.

“Trust me, you don't wanna know.”

“Well, good then that I don't trust you,” Louis jokes.

“If I’m gonna tell you what's wrong, we both need a shot of something strong. We might need the whole bottle.”

“That bad? Ok, be right back,” Louis says before disappearing into the house and returns with a bottle of scotch. 

“I hate scotch!” Harry whines. 

“More for me then,” Louis smiles and pours them a shot. They take it and Harry shivers from the taste, he really hate the stuff. “Ok, start talking, I'm all ears.”

Harry huffs, he really doesn't wanna tell Louis this, but he's looking at him with pleading eyes, and with a little frown. “Fine.” And before he knows it, he tells Louis all about Kate's suspicion about him and her insecurity. Louis doesn’t interrupt as he listens intently. 

After Harry is done, Louis is silent for a while, he swirls around the scotch in his glass and he looks like he's miles away. Then he looks up with a mixed look. Harry can't quite place it. 

“You know what you need?” Louis asks. “You need to go out and ruffle your feathers! Guys, let's go clubbing!” 

Harry is beyond happy Louis doesn't wanna go deeper into things, but go clubbing? Harry doesn't think that's a good idea, but seeing the reactions of the other boys, he doesn't voice it. 

 

They clean up and before he knows it, Harry's finds himself at a club. A gay club of course. He was promised fun, but so far it's nothing but that. It's overcrowded and he gets slapped on the ass so often it's starting to burn. He hasn't been to a gay club in four years and can't remember it was like this. And he's only been there 15 minutes and is now struggling to get back to the boys.

Someone suddenly crabs him from behind and he’s about to protest when two familiar hands wraps around his chest. Louis. Harry can’t move, Louis is pressing against his back and the heat seeping through his shirt is scolding. Suddenly he can feel Louis breath against his ear. “Let’s dance!” he yells. Ok, Harry can do that. 

He turns and isn’t allowed to respond before Louis is dragging him out on the dancefloor. It’s packed with people, but Harry tries his best to not punch anyone. Suddenly someone bumps into Harry and sends him stumbling into Louis. Louis stumbles backwards and into a wall, Harry follows. The crash puts Harry pressed against Louis’ front, Louis hands is around his waist and Harry’s hands are on the wall beside Louis’ head. They are close, too close, but Harry can’t move. 

His eyes scans Louis’ face looking to see if he can see discomfort or something that tells him to back off. He can’t. So he stays. Harry’s eyes finds Louis’ and he’s stops breathing. Even in the dark Louis’ eyes shines blue and bright. His eyes starts to travel between Louis’ eyes and lips. He notice Louis’ doing the same. The space between them minimalizes for each breath they take and Harry can’t hold back any longer. He leans in and closes the little space that’s left and finally his lips are on Louis’. 

The kiss is heated from the getgo, and when Louis’ hands finds Harry’s hair and tugs it, Harry can’t stop his hips from bucking forward and from a moan to escape him. Harry is filled with so much lust and want. All he can think about is how much he wants to rip Louis’ clothes of and fuck him senseless. He has never felt this way kissing someone. His whole body is on fire, every muscle, nerve and every cell is on fire. This is something else. This is more than just lust. It’s so much more.  
He can feel the outline of Louis’ hardening cock against his tigh, his own is slowly getting hard too. 

They break apart to catch their breaths, both panting heavily. Louis leans into Harry’s ear. “I want you, Harry. I’ve always wanted you.” 

Harry leans is forehead on Louis’ shoulder, “Fuck…”

“Can we get out of here? Please, Harry, I need you, I want you.... Please…”

“Louis, I can’t,” he says into Louis ear. He can feel Louis’ hold on him loosens. “I’m so sorry, Louis, but I can’t. Not now… I’m so sorry…” He begins to leave, but leans in again. “Please be patient…” And then he turns and gets out of the club. 

 

All the way home all he’s thinking about is Louis. It hurts that he ran away, but he couldn’t do it to Kate, or Louis. 

He can feel tears gathering and blurring his sight as he walks up the stairs to his apartment. He will not start to cry, but he doesn’t get the door closed behind him before tears are flowing down. He stumples towards the couch and ends up in fetus position where he starts to sob. He’s gotten a taste of Louis and all he wants is to taste more. He wants everything with Louis. 

“Harry?” a timid voice asks behind him, “are you ok?” 

Kate. He sniffles and turns his head against the pillow. He doesn’t wanna face her now. 

“Harry?” she asks again, this time the voice are coming from the floor next to his head.

“I kissed Louis.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know when chapter 4 will be up. Still on holiday, but I write a little now and then.  
> Hope you liked this chapter! Thanks for all the kudos and comments I've gotten, much appreciated!


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry got trouble in Paradise. What he does in the end might be fast, but he knows it's the right thing to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4! Hope you'll like it!

“Excuse me? You what?” Kate yells.

“I'm so sorry,” Harry cries as he sits up. “I didn't mean for it to happen, but we went out and there were someone pushing me and suddenly we were kissing. I'm so sorry,” he cries into his hands. 

“I can't believe this! I knew something like this would happen, I just knew it!” Kate yells. Harry cries harder. “Did you want it?” Kate whispers.

Harry doesn't look up, “Yes…”

“Oh my God… Do you love him?” 

Harry looks up and through his tears he can see Kate. She’s sitting against a wall resting her forehead on her knees. He can see she's sobbing and he wants to crawl over and comfort her, but he knows he can't. He's gone and done it. He has hurt Kate, he has broken her trust. “What do you mean?” he says. 

She takes a breath, “I mean, are you in love with him?” She looks up and Harry has to look away, her face is blotchy and twisted with pain and hurt. 

Oh… 

Harry hesitates a little, “I… I don't know.” And he doesn't know, but he can't be, can he? 

“You know what? I need to think so we'll talk tomorrow, and tomorrow you need to be honest with me. Ok?” Harry can hear the anger and hurt in Kate's voice and he crumbles.

“I'm so sorry…” 

Kate walks away. 

 

The next morning , after a restless night on the couch, Harry is waken by Kate rummaging in the kitchen. He dreads the idea of facing her, but there's no way to avoid it. After a visit to the bathroom he walks into the kitchen. 

“Hey,” he says carefully. 

Kate doesn't answer him, just looks at him and nods. He goes to make some tea, but Kate is standing in front of the cupboard and Harry is lost. Before he could've just moved her away, but doing so now seems wrong. He clears his throat hoping she'll understand. Thankfully she does. The tension between them are so much heavier than it was yesterday. Harry hates it. After he's done making his tea, he goes and sits by the table. She wanted to talk and he doesn't wanna push her, but seeing he's the one who did something he shouldn't, he feels he has to start.

“I'm sorry…,” he starts, “I never ment to hurt you, you have to believe me,” he pleads.

Kate sighs and turns around. She's crying. 

“I need you to tell me the truth. Even if you don't think I want to hear it. Clear? “ Her voice is shaky, but firm.

“I promise.” He really doesn't wanna be 100% honest, but he knows he doesn't have a choice. This is not gonna end well. 

“I know I've asked this before, but were you in love with Louis 10 years ago?”

Harry is so sick of that question! “No, I was not. You gotta believe me. Even the boys thought that, but I've wrecked my brain trying to think back to see if I could remember having feelings for him, but I can't come up with anything that would explain why everyone thinks that. Louis didn't think I had feelings for him back then, so why does everyone else?”

“How do you know Louis thought that?”

“The boys told me yesterday about Louis being gay and had feelings for me. But they also told me Louis told them to never tell me. They even told him they thought something was going on between us, wich Louis truthfully denied. So if Louis thought that, then why hide it from me?” 

“I believe you.” 

Harry sighs in relief. 

“Back to last night…”

Oh no…

“...if you hadn’t known about Louis feelings, just that he was gay, would you’ve still kissed him?”

Oh… Harry really doesn't know, but the attraction he felt when he saw him can't be because of what Louis felt 10 years ago? No, he believes he would have kissed him either way, and telling Kate that isn't gonna be fun. 

“I… I think so… I'm so sorry…” Now Harry is crying to. “I never ment for any of this to happen. I honestly went yesterday believing it would be a night filled with old memories and laughter…” he sniffles and dries his tears. “But then you…”

“Hey!” Kate interrupts, “do not blame me for this!” Her eyes filled with anger.

Now Harry gets annoyed. “ Well, if it hadn't been for you insisting on Louis being gay and in love with me, I wouldn't had to talk to the boys and I wouldn't have known about that before Louis himself probably would have told me at some stage. But you kept insisting and…”

Kate interrupts. “You are the one who told me it shouldn't become an issue, but here you are and it's clearly an issue. It clearly changed things, not just between you and me, but also between you and Louis. You can't sit here and deny that.”

Maybe it did change how he saw Louis and how he behaved. “I guess you're right. I guess it did make me see him in a different light and for me to behave differently around him…” He looks down at his hands that's curled around his cup. “But I still would've kissed him…”

He looks up. Kate doesn't look at him, but at the roof like she's trying to stop the tears from rolling down. She has her eyes closed. “Did you…” she hesitates before continuing, “did you wanna sleep with him?” The question is only a whisper, but it hits Harry like a train. 

“I don't know…” Harry lies, he now perfectly well he wanted to sleep with him, but he can't get himself to tell Kate that. If he does, they're done. Does he want that? What does he want? Who does he want? Things with Louis can just be a fling and nothing more. This is such a mess. 

“The truth, Harry,” she says breaking him out of his thoughts. “You promised me the truth and don't you dare try and protect me!” There's fire in her eyes and voice. 

Fuck!

Harry realises there's no way for him to get out of this without hurting Kate even more. “Yes,” he whispers. 

Kate walks out of the kitchen. 

Harry gets up and walks after her. “Kate, we have to talk about this, please!”, but Kate walks into their bedroom and slams the door. Ok, Harry thinks, she just need some time alone. He hopes. 

After 15 minutes she walks out dragging a suitcase. “You're kidding me?” Harry yells. “You're leaving me? We can get through this. Kate, don't leave!” 

“You really think we can get through this?” she cries. “You wanted to sleep with someone else last night and I think we could've gotten through this if it was someone else, if it just were for one night, someone unknown, but we both know that's not the case. Do you really think I can trust you now? Do you really think I can meet Louis again and not think about yesterday? Do you really think I can trust you around him now? No, I can't.” 

Harry is standing in the middle of the livingroom in disbelief. She's leaving… “Where are you going?” 

“My parents.”

“But they live in Newcastle!”

“Exactly.”

“But what about work?”

“I'll call in sick.” She starts to walk towards the front door, but then she turns, “Have fun with Louis, I guess you're all his now.” Her voice is filled with disdain. 

Harry starts to cry and slumps down on the couch, “You hate me…” he cries. 

“I don't hate you, I hate Louis. He stayed away for 10 years, why couldn't he have just stayed away?” The contempt is clear in her voice and face. 

Wow, she really hates Louis. If they're gonna be ok, Harry has to cut Louis out of his life. He doesn't want that, he wants Louis in his life. “You can't blame him. He couldn't have known this would happen…” He will defend Louis, always. 

“I know he couldn't have known, but don't you see it? 48 hours ago we were happy. Now look at us? And that, that's his fault.” 

Harry is so tired of all this. Right now all he wants is to go to sleep and not think. “If that's what you feel I can't change that.” 

“No, you can't. I'll get the rest of my stuff one day you're at work.” She says coldly and then she's leaves.

Harry stares at the spot she stood. Then he just falls sideways on the couch and starts crying.

 

Hours later Harry’s waken by his phone ringing from somewhere in the apartment. He's got no idea where it is, but finally he finds it on the table by the front door. He can't remember putting it there. He answers before it stops.

“Hello?” His voice is bearly there so he clears is throat and tries again, “Hello?”

“Wow”, Liam says, “rough night?”

“Something like that.”

“So… what happened with you last night? Louis said you had to leave.” 

“It's all he said?” Harry wonders.

“Yeah… should he have said something else?” 

“No…”

“You alright? You seem a little off…”

“Eh… Kate's left me…” Harry starts to cry again. “I messed up…” And now he's sobbing.

“Be there in 15,” Liam says before hanging up. Harry goes back to the couch and curls into fetus position. 

 

“Jesus Christ! She did a number on you!” Liam says shocked as Harry opens the door. “What the hell happened? I know you weren't on very good terms last night, but… you look like shit, mate.”

Harry just turns around and leaves Liam in the doorway without saying anything. He walks back to the couch and slumps down, the plush couch has quickly become into his new favorite place in the apartment. “My mind’s a mess, I'm a mess, my life is a mess…” he mumbles into a pillow. 

Liam moves Harry's feet and sits down. He turns so he’s facing Harry. “No, you're life’s not a mess, but Harry, talk to me. I’ve got all day.” 

“But what about Zayn?”

“He’s actually helping Louis with something, so don't worry about him.”

“Louis…” Harry can't deny the flutter in his heart hearing Louis name. Oh God. “What does he need help with?” 

“I don't know, he called Zayn earlier and asked if he could come over. Something about sorting out some stuff.”

Stuff. Louis needs to sort out some stuff. Stuff about last night? Harry is so lost, he can't think. Obviously he has spaced out cause Liam waves his hand in front of Harry's face, looking for contact. 

“Earth to Harry, you in there?” Liam asks worried. “Talk to me, what’s going on? Why did she leave?”

Harry let's out a shaky breath, “I kissed Louis last night…”

“You kissed? No wonder he seemed a little down after you left. How did that happened?”

“We were on the dancefloor and someone pushed me so I stumbled into Louis and then we kissed.” 

“Do you have feelings for him?

“Yes… I can't believe how fast it happened. How fast I just discarded what I feel for Kate. Not that I don't love her anymore, I do, but…, I don't know, I'm a little confused…”

“With Louis everything is different?” Liam guesses.

Harry looks at Liam, “Yes, everything is different…”

“Stronger?”

“Yes…”

“Feels more real?”

“Yes…”

“Feels like you've found home?”

“Yes… how did you know that?”

“Zayn. He’s the love of my life and I’ve felt like this from the moment I kissed him all this years ago.” Liam gets a fond look in his eyes just talking about Zayn. 

“But… I don’t know. I guess I’m just scared. And a little surprised cause I really didn’t think this would happen.”

“What are you scared of?”

“For him to not feel the same. For rushing into something so soon after Kate. Stuff like that…”

“Oh, he feels the same, trust me.” 

Harry snaps his head up form were it lays on a pillow. “How do know that?”

Liam starts to laugh, “Harry? Are you blind? I kept an eye on him last night, and everytime he looked at you, he got the excact same look as he had 10 years ago. He’s still totally gone for you, even more so I think. And by what you just told me, your gone for him too, aren’t you?” 

Harry just stares at Liam in disbelief. Louis’ still in love with him. After 10 years. “When I met Kate, I honestly thought I’ve found the person I would be with for the rest of my life. I thought we would get married and have kids. But it never happened. The only development in our relationship was when she moved in.” Harry pauses, “But meeting Louis again, it made everything clearer. It was like I could picture it. Marriage, kids, the whole nine yards. I never did that with Kate, only thought about it in the beginning.” He runs a hand through his dishellved hair. “So yeah, I’m in love with him too.” It’s not a complete shock, but it surprises him how calm he gets admitting it out loud. 

Liam smiles. “Did you look at his tattoos yesterday?” 

“No, actually I didn’t,” Harry says surprised. Guess he looked more on his face than body. “What about them?”

“It’s actually really crazy and if you didn’t know better, you would’ve thought both of you planned it.”

“What are you talking about?” Harry says a little impatient. 

“You’ve got at least four complementary tattoos!” Liam almost yells.

“We what?” 

“Your rose? It goes with his dagger. Your heart goes with his arrow. Your anchor goes with his rope. And your ship goes with his compass. And seeing he got all his tattoos after we lost touch and you only had the swallows and some smaller ones before we left for London, it’s pretty scary.” 

Harry looks down on his rose. He knows a dagger belongs with the rose, but when getting it, he actually wanted the person he would marry to get the dagger. And the arrow. The rope and compass wasn’t something he thought about, but seeing Louis has them is kinda amazing. Everything is actually amazing. 

He looks over at Liam, he starts to smile when he sees Liam’s smile. It’s the first time he’s smiled today. “I don’t wanna jump into something though. I wanna get to know him again, go on dates and stuff like that. If that makes sense?”

“Of course it makes sense! And Louis understands that.” Liam says reassuring, “You only been single in what? Few hours?”

Harry huffs “Something like that… Eh… could you do me a favor?”

“Of course, anything.”

“Could you please tell Louis it will be ok? And that I will contact him in a few days? I just need to, I don’t know, clear Kate out of my head I guess.”

“I’ll tell him. You want his number?”

“No, not yet. I’ll text you when I want it. I know it might be strange that I don’t wanna talk to him right away, but I think it’s the best.” 

“You do what you think it’s right for you, Harry. That’s all that matters.” Liam gets up, ready to leave. “You ok now?” 

Harry gets up and hugs Liam, “Yeah, thanks for listening and for the talk. It all was a mess in my head before you came, but now I know what I have to do.” 

“I hope one of the things you know what to do is to take a shower, cause you stink!” Liam mocks.

Harry frowns and punch Liam lightly on his arm. “Get out of my house, with that attitude you’re not welcome here anymore! You’re no longer my friend!” 

“But I’m gonna be your best man at you and Louis wedding!” 

“Fuck off!!” Harry almost pushes Liam out, but can’t contain his laughter.

After kicking Liam out he takes his advice and takes a shower. He choose not to notice Kate’s missing things.

 

The next few days goes remarkable well considering his situation. Harry doesn’t mention at work that Kate left him. Luckily she transfered to a different department in the firm not long after they started dating. That means the chance of running into her are miniscule and Harry is glad about that. Kate came by his office to return her key a few days after she left. She looked seemingly ok, but they didn’t talk much. When she left Harry felt nothing and that took him also by surprise. And when he came home that day, everything Kate had brought into the apartment was gone. Harry let out a breathe of relief as he walked through the apartment. He knew he should feel bad, but he counted his lucky stars that all the furniture was his. He didn’t mind that nicks and nacks she had bought was gone. Now he could start fresh. With Louis. 

 

It was nearing the weekend when Harry felt the need to see and talk to Louis. He felt it was wrong of him to wait any longer. He’s been thinking a lot about Louis and he wants to be with him in every way that matters. So finally he texted Liam and asked for Louis’ number. 

So now he’s sitting by his desk, the workday almost over and Harry just sit and stares at Louis’ number. What’s he gonna say? His finger is hoovering over the number, his palms sweaty and his tie and jacket discarded long ago. He presses. It rings and Harry almost chickens out just before someone answers.

“Hello?” Louis sounds wary, but just hearing his voice does something to Harry’s inside.

“Hi!” Harry’s voice is higher than usual and he slaps the other hand on his forehead. He tries again, “Hi! It’s me. Harry.” His voice does’t improve much. 

Louis laughs, “Did you swallow a chipmunk or something?”

Harry groans internally, “Sorry.”

“Don’t be, it’s cute.”

“Thanks,” Harry says ironic. “Eh… Are you free to meet up or something? To talk or whatever?” Harry is so nervous that he wants to throw up. He doesn’t know why he’s so nervous, but he’s so scared Liam actually got it all wrong. 

“Of course! You wanna go and eat something? There’s a place right down the street from where I live. They got great food. It’s Italian and the place is cozy. But if that’s not something you want we can just meet at a pub or a park or something. I’m open for anything. Just say it and we’ll do it.” Louis heaves after his breath when he’s done. 

Harry smiles and Louis’ rambling calms him down, Louis sounds just as nervous as Harry. “The Italian place sounds great. Text me the address and I’ll be on my way. If you can now? If not I’ll just do some work here and wait for you to be ready.” Harry does’t wanna wait.

“I can now if that’s ok? I’m home so I can go and save us a nice table.” 

“Yeah, that sounds great. I’ll just clean up and log out and stuff and I’ll be on my way.” 

“Great, I’ll text you the address. See you soon, Harry.” Louis sounds elated and happy. It makes Harry smile widely.

“See you.” 

Seconds later he recives the address, “No fucking way!” Harry cries out. The restaurant lies just a block from his apartment and he’s been there hundreds of times. It’s a wonder he’s never runned into Louis. And if Louis also lives near the place, that means they live close to each other. That also means he can go home and change into something less stiff before meeting Louis. He rushes to get things done and is out of the office door after 5 minutes. 

 

As he approaches the restaurant his heart starts to pound like crazy and his palms sweaty. He dries them on his jeans before entering. 

He sees Louis sitting in the back at a table facing the back garden. Harry’s heart flutters big time and he hides behind a pilar so he can look at him without Louis knowledge. Louis’ almost clean shaven and his hair is styled with his fringe swooping over his forehead. He’s gorgeous. He’s wearing a t-shirt with a wide neckline that show off his collarbones. He can see Louis got a chest tattoo and for a moment all he wants is to go over and rip the shirt off so he can run his tounge along the lines of the tattoo. Harry shakes himself out of those thoughts and looks at Louis again. He can clearly see Louis’ nervous cause in front of him lies a pile of ripped napkins. Or he’s bored of waiting. Either way, Harry needs to come out from hiding and walk over. He takes a final look before going over. 

Louis gets up when he sees Harry and his smile is almost blinding. Harry feels he’s smiling just as much. 

Louis throws his arms around Harry and standing there, chest pressed thightly together, Harry can feel Louis’ heart beat as fast as his own. He sighs contently. Louis wasn’t bored, Louis was nervous. 

“So good to see you again,” Louis says into Harry’s hair. 

“Likewise,” Harry says back while running his hands over Louis back. It feels really good to have Louis in his arms and he doesn’t wanna let go. 

Louis lets go first and gestures to Harry to sit down. After he sits down, all he’s able to do is just to look at Louis. It’s like he can’t look away. Apparently Louis’ in the same boat so they sit there and just stares at each other, smiling. Suddenly both burst out in laughter that doesn’t stop until the waiter arrives wanting to take their order. 

“Um…,” Harry chuckles, “What do you wanna drink? Wine? White or red? Or maybe you want beer? Or water?” Jesus. Harry slaps himself over the head internally. 

Louis just smiles, “We can take a bottle of red wine, or white. You decide, I’m up for it if you are.”

“I’m up for it,” Harry smiles back. 

They order red wine and food and the waiter leaves them.

“So… how have you been?” Louis asks before panicking and adds “Oh, sorry. Stupid question… I bet you’re hurt...” 

“It’s ok,” Harry smiles. “Actually it’s gone surprisingly well. The first day was hell, but I’ve thought a lot about it and seeing how insecure she really was in the realtionship, and extremely good at hiding it, I don’t think we could’ve survived. I’m surprised we lasted four years.” Harry looks down. He’s already ripped apart a couple of napkins. 

“Liam told me why she left… I’m so sorry. I didn’t have any intentions of breaking you two up.”

“Nothing to be sorry for. If it hadn’t been you, it would have been someone else.” 

The waiter returns with a bottle of red wine and Harry does the testing and approves. They sip it while agreeing it’s a nice wine.

“I’m glad it was you though,” Harry says after a pause. Louis just smiles.

“Ehm… there’s something I’ve been wondering about…” Harry is nervous. He’s afraid to ask, worried it may make things a little awkward. 

“Yes?”

“Why didn’t you tell me you were gay? And that you had… ehm...feelings for me?” Harry rushes out the last part. 

“Oh…,” Louis says and looks down on his hands. “Ehm… can’t actually remember. But I think it might be because I was scared you would laugh…”

“I would never!” Harry interrupts.

“I know. But there was also the fact that you were going away. And the fact you hadn’t realised you were bi yet. It was just to much. I realised one day I was gay and in love with my best friend who didn’t show any inclination he was remotely gay, and that scared the shit out of me. Scared of rejection. So I didn’t tell you.” Louis lets out a breath.

“Ok, I can see that might be scary. But what about when I came out to you? You could’ve told then you were gay.” 

“When you called, you were floathing on a cloud. You sounded so happy and elated, like you’ve found yourself. And then you were talking about you’re roommate who sounded like a young David Beckham, and I knew I couldn’t compete with that.” 

Harry slaps both his hands on his face, “I’m so sorry…”

“Don’t be, you couldn’t have known.”

“Just as you know, I met the guy a couple of years ago and let me tell you, he didn’t look anything like David Beckham, more like a fat version of Gordon Ramsay!” 

They both laugh. The tiny tension that was barely there evaporates just as the food arrives. 

While eating they talk about their respective families. Louis happily talks about his little brother he finally got and all his other sisters. Lottie and Fizzy is studying journalism while Phoebe and Daisy has had some time off from school and works together at a fashion store. Both wants to become fashion designers and when Harry says they’ll be the next Olsen twins, Louis groans. The smallest twins are still in school and have no idea what they want. Louis’ mother, Jay, has apparently found the love of her life with Dan and Louis couldn’t be more happy. It makes Harry happy to hear that they’ll doing great.

Harry tells him about his family. It’s not much to say. His mum is happily married to Robin and Gemma is also happily married with Thomas and has two girls wich Harry adores. 

They both smile when they’re done talking about their families. 

They’re finished with dinner and the red wine is running wild in Harry’s bloodstream. He isn’t sure if it’s the wine or Louis who makes him tipsy. Maybe it’s both. 

“Sorry for ditching you last time and not contacting you after,” Harry says bothered. 

“It’s ok. I was a little bummed out right away, but I understand. I shouldn’t have kissed you back, make you cheat on your girlfriend.” Louis looks down and fiddles with his fingers.

“No, Louis! It’s not your fault. I was the one in a relationship, I was the one who kissed you, I’m the one who’s responsible. And it’s fine. I’m not heartbroken if you think that.” 

“Are you over her?” Louis voice is timid and he still hangs with his head.

Harry sits back on his chair and looks out over the backgarden. “I still love her, and I guess I’ll always will. She was my first serious girlfriend and we have a lot of history. She’ll always be in my heart in some way, but I’m not in love with her anymore. I don’t want her back, I don’t think I could live with someone who’s so insecure. It’s scary how fast things change.”

“You’re not in love with her anymore?” Louis looks up with wide, hopeful eyes.

Harry smiles at Louis, “No, I’m not. And it freaks me out how fast I fell out of love.”

“Maybe you haven’t been in love with her for a while? But you just didn’t realise cause you’ve gotten into a habit, a rutine. And then…”

“And then,” Harry continues, “you came along and pulled me out of that rutine and turned my life up side down.” Harry chuckles.

“Oh…,” Louis groans, “I didn’t mean to!” 

Harry’s laugh rumbles through the restaurants and Louis scowls at him. “You’re mean!” 

“Sorry,” Harry laughs, “I just can’t help it. You look so cute when you feel all guilty and everything. 

Louis still scowls at him. Harry just laughs.

“Oh my God!” Harry suddenly exclaims scaring Louis. “I totally forgot to tell you this is my favorite place! And that I live a couple of blocks down that way.” Harry says as he points in a direction. 

Louis just stares at him, “You’re kidding? I live across the street there!” Louis almost screams and points in the opposite direction. “I’m here all the time! Why haven’t we met?”

“Maybe it wasn’t meant to be? I don’t know, Louis, but it’s weird that we haven’t runned into each other if both of us are here that much. Maybe it’s different times, I’ve usually been here at 6 - 7 at night.”

“4 - 5 here,” Louis says. “but it’s still strange.” 

“It is what it is, I guess,” Harry says.

“That’s my tattoo.”

“What’s your tattoo?”

“It is what it is. It’s what’s written on my chest.” Harry’s eyes flicks down to what he can see off it. Louis pulls down the neckline and amongst Louis’ chesthair he can see it. He still wants to drag his tounge along the outline. 

“It’s actually a two piece tattoo, but the second piece was too big and then I figured that the guy I hopefully would marry one day could get it so we would match.”

Harry just stares at Louis, mouth open and in completely disbelief of what he just heard. “What’s the second piece?” It’s almost a whisper and Louis frowns at him. 

“A butterfly.” 

“Holy cow and fuck and all that! Have you talked to Liam about my tattoos?”

Louis’ frown deepens, “No… why? What’s wrong?”

Harry drops his head on the table, “I can’t fucking believe it,” Harry mumbles. “You haven’t seen any of my tattoos, have you?” Harry asks realising he’s wearing a long sleeve shirt. 

“No… you where also wearing a long sleeve shirt at Liam and Zayn’s, so I haven’t. But what’s wrong?” Louis sounds genuinely worried. 

Harry sits up and shakes his head while he smile like crazy. He starts to pull up his sleeves as he begins to talk. “I’ve got a lot of tattoos, some I’ve done myself, some has meaning and some not.” His anchor tattoo is visible, but he hides it as he continues, “Some off them miss a part and getting them I really thought the person I would marry could get them. Kate didn’t like tattoos. Anyway, I have this,” he says as he shows Louis the anchor. 

Louis gapes at him and puts his own hand with the rope tattoo beside Harry’s. “No, fucking way!” 

“It gets better,” Harry says while revealing his rose. 

“What the fuck?!” Louis says as he slams down his hand with the dagger. He looks up at Harry, disbelief, shock and amaze visible on his face. “Is there more?” 

Harry looks around the restaurant, it’s almost empty and their table is hidden in the back. He starts to unbutton his shirt, but Louis stops him. “Harry! Don’t! Just tell me.”

“Ok.” Harry puts his hand over his tattoo heart. “Under here I go a anatomically correct tattoo of a heart.”

“My arrow,” Louis whispers in awe.

Harry continues, “And here,” he lays his hand over his ship, “I’ve got a ship.”

Louis strokes his compass. “I can’t believe this…”

“And here,” Harry says stroking where his butterfly is, “I’ve got the butterfly…”

Louis just stares at him, tears welling up in his eyes. His breath is shallow and he hides his face behind his hands.

Harry reaches over and pulls them away. “Louis, are you crying? Why?” Harry is frowning at him.

“I don’t know,” Louis cries. “What does this mean? It’s fucking amazing though.” 

“I’ve been wondering the same since Liam pointed it out to me. But Louis, it got to be fate. We went and got complementary tattoos without knowing, wanting to save the other part for someone special. We are something special, you are something special.” 

“Harry…” 

“Ever since we met again in Liam and Zayn’s kitchen, not even a week ago, I wanted you so much. I told Liam I wanted to date you, get to know you again. To not rush into things. But I don’t any more.” Harry takes Louis’ shaky hand as he dries his tears with the other one. “I know we haven’t seen each other in 10 years, but I know you, Louis. I don’t need to get to know you again. I know you’ve been through a lot these past years, but you’re still Louis. You’re the one I want.” 

“You do?” Louis’ voice is shaky.

“I do.” Harry wonders where his firm and steady voice comes from. It might be the wine, but it can also be Louis’ reaction to their tattoos. Or just Louis.

“Harry?” Louis asks carefully. “Can I kiss you?”

Harry sighs in relief. It might be fast, but Harry is certain it is the right thing.

“Yes, please…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo! Finally Larry is happening! There will be a chapter 5 with smut and all that jazz! And fluff and stuff.
> 
> Thanks for comments and kudos, it warms a cold body up here in the Northen region of Europe. Also known as Norway! 


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter! I'm not great at writing smut and fluff, but I've tried my best. 
> 
> Hope you'll like it.

Louis leaps out of his chair and catches Harry's lips. Harry starts to laugh.

“Stop laughing! I’m trying to kiss you!” Louis whines.

“Sorry,” Harry laughs, “But you looked so eager and like a little boy in a candy store.” 

“You blame me? I’ve waited for this for 10 years!” 

“Louis, you kissed me just a few days ago.” Harry knows exactly what Louis means, but it’s so much fun pulling his leg. 

“But not like this, now I’m allowed,” Louis says and kisses Harry again. Harry opens up and their tongues sloths together, it’s not heated like the kiss in the club was, it's slowly and Harry loves how Louis taste like red wine, pasta and smoke. Their position is a little awkward seeing Harry is still sitting and Louis has to bend down.

“If you don't get up or something,” Louis says against Harry’s lips, “I'm gonna get a bad back.” 

Harry laughs again. “You wanna get out of here?” 

“Yes!” 

They pay and get out of the restaurant. Outside they just stand there, neither of them know quite what to do or where to go. It seems like everything was so easy inside the restaurant, like the walls protected them from the real world. Everything flowed easily, now it’s like it stopped. Harry puts his hands in his pockets and rolls on his toe balls, unsure how to deal with this weirdness that washed over them. He bites into his lower lip and glances over at Louis. “So…?” he says while looking down to the ground. He wants Louis to take charge. 

“You wanna come over?” Louis says carefully, “I have ice-cream if you want.”

“I would love some ice-cream” Harry looks up smiling. He can feel it in his bones what will happen if he goes with Louis and he wants that. He knows it’s fast and he knows some will frown upon it. But people do this all the time, rushing into things soon after a breakup. And if it’s right, why wait? And this with Louis, it's so right he feels dizzy from it. 

They start to walk and Harry takes his hands out of his pockets. He glances down at Louis’ hand where the rope is. Without a second thought he takes it and sloths their fingers together. The rope and anchor aligns perfectly. He glances over at Louis who got a stupid grin on his face. It makes his heart and stomach flutter from anticipation. 

It’s not a long walk and they are quiet all the way.

 

“Welcome to my humble abode, sorry for the mess,” Louis says as they walk through his front door. 

Harry glances around, it's not big, and it's a mess. Clothes everywhere. “Clearly something never changes,” Harry says as he holds up a stained t-shirt. “You're still messy!” 

“Hey!” Louis says hurt. “Not everyone can be as tidy as you. Beside, opposite attract,” he says while winking.

Louis begins to collect dirty laundry so they can sit without drowning in clothes. 

“I believe I was promised ice-cream,” Harry says as he sits down on the couch. 

“Yes, yes, patience… need to check if I got clean spoons…”

“Louis!” Harry cries.

“What? I hate doing the dishes and I don't have a dishwasher. Besides, if I knew you would come home with me, I would have cleaned up. I’m not a complete caveman.” Louis’ standing in the middle of the room with a bothered look on his face. Harry wants to kiss it away.

“It’s fine. Come and sit down.” Harry says gesturing to the place next to him.

“But the ice-cream,” Louis complains.

“I don’t want it anymore.” 

“Oh…” Louis sounds a little hurt, but goes and sits down besides Harry. “So, what you wanna do? Play Fifa?” 

“No, I don’t feel like it today,” he says as he fiddles with his fingers. Louis is sitting so close that their thighs are pressed against each other and Harry can feel the burn from where they’re touching. He’s slowly getting turned on and he’s really surprised. They haven't done or said anything that could explain his arousal. But if he thinks about it, he’s been turned on since he saw Louis at the restaurant. He has one hand lying on his own thigh itching to move it over to Louis’. He’s staring straight ahead on the TV which is turned off, and he moves his hand. Louis makes a small gasp.

“Look at me,” Harry says and Louis slowly turns his head. They’ve already kissed and held hands, but this step is huge and Harry needs to make sure that Louis knows he’s not playing him. Harry takes one hand and strokes his thumb over Louis’ cheekbone and looks him into his eyes, “You are so beautiful, it takes my breath away. I’m sorry I didn't realise about my sexuality when we were 18. I’m sorry you felt scared I would reject you. I’m sorry we lost touch. I’m sorry about the stuff you went through. But I’m not sorry for meeting you again. I’m not sorry for the kiss last weekend. I’m not sorry…” Harry gets interrupted by Louis who kiss him like it's no tomorrow. 

They break apart to catch their breath. Louis leans his forehead against Harry’s. He’s crying. “You can’t imagine how much I wanted to kiss you 10 years ago. I laid in bed at night and wished for you to tell me you felt the same. I dreamed about you all the time. And being around you was a nightmare. I know I hid it pretty well, but every time we hugged or you touched me, even if it was just a pat on the back, or you looked at me, I thought maybe, maybe he feels the same. But you didn't…” Tears are flowing down Louis’ cheeks and Harry hurts from the sight. He knows it’s just memories and feelings that's in the past, but it hurts to see Louis crying because of him.

“I’m so sorry,” Harry says and wipes Louis’ tears before kissing him. “But I’m here now and I’m not going anywhere, nor do I want to.” He kisses Louis again. “You're dream as come true,” another kiss, “I'm all yours,” a new kiss, “if you want me…” 

Louis swallows and looks into Harry's eyes, if it's to see any regrets or hesitation, Harry doesn't know, but Harry knows there's nothing there except love for the boy in front of him. 

“I want you, Harry, so, so much,” then he kisses Harry. “I can't believe this is happening…” he says while scanning Harry's face. “I know this is soon and all that…”

“I don't care.” 

They kiss again and it's slowly getting heated. Harry moves so he’s straddling Louis and Louis’ moans go straight to Harry’s cock. It’s been over four years since he was with a guy, a nameless someone in a bathroom at some club. He realises when he can feel the outline of Louis’ cock, how much he actually has missed feeling the hardness of another cock against his own. He presses down.

“Fuck…” Louis moans. His hands are tugging on Harry's hair and Harry moans loudly. “You like that, don't you?” Louis sounds amazed. 

“Yeah,” Harry says as he pushes down harder. He puts his hands under Louis’ shirt, fuck he’s fit. Harry wants to see and starts to pull it up. He hesitates, but Louis just nods and the shirt flies off. Harry starts to kiss along Louis’ chin and Louis leans his head back for easier access. Harry continues down his neck and Louis moves so he’s lying on his back. He runs his hands under Harry’s shirt and pushes his hips up to meet Harry’s. He pulls on Harry’s shirt and then it flies off too.

Harry starts to lick and suck on Louis chest tattoo. Louis is a moaning mess under him, his cock strained against his jeans. “Harry...uh… please…” 

Harry moves down to Louis’ nipples, changes between sucking and pinching. But if he isn't getting his hands, and mouth, on Louis’ cock soon, he will explode. He moves further down and palms Louis over his jeans.

“Oh, fuck!” Louis cries. 

Harry moves up and catches Louis lips. It’s messy. Harry loves it. He moves his hands down to Louis’ jeans and starts to unbutton them. Apparently he’s doing it too slow for suddenly Louis’ hands are there and both jeans and briefs ends up around Louis’ ankles in seconds. Harry sits up and helps Louis to take them off completely. 

“Eager, are we?” Harry mocks.

“You have no idea! Now, get naked!” Louis commands. 

Harry doesn’t need to be told twice. His eyes locked with Louis’ as he takes his clothes off. He moves his eyes down to Louis’ leaking cock. It’s big and wide and Harry can't wait to feel it inside him. He reaches out a hand and pulls Louis up.

“Where’s your bedroom?” he says while stroking his own leaking cock. He hasn’t touch Louis’ yet. 

Still holding hands, Louis pulls him along. Harry’s eyes fall to Louis’ bum. He can't resist so he slaps it lightly as they walk. Louis doesn’t complain. 

In the bedroom Harry guides Louis so he’s laying down on his back. He crawls over to kiss Louis again. Louis meets him halfway and as they kiss their cocks rubs together as they move.

“Fuck,” they say at the same time.

Harry starts to move down by kissing Louis everywhere. He starts with the chest tattoo, kissing and licking along the words. He moves over to Louis left arm and kisses the dagger. He drags his tongue lightly over Louis stomach towards his right arm. The arrow, rope and compass gets the same treatment as the other tattoos. 

“I can’t believe you have the other half of my tattoos…” Harry says in awe. 

“I know, it’s pretty amazing,” Louis moans. 

Harry kisses down Louis’ happy-trail and nuzzles his nose in the pubes around his cock. 

“Harry… please… do something…”

Harry smiles as he starts to lick a wide stripe along Louis’ length before he flicks his tongue around the tip before he takes it in his mouth. He hums happily to the taste of Louis pre-come. His own cock painfully hard and neglected, but right now all he can think of is sucking Louis’ cock. He takes him deeper and deeper for every time he goes down. 

Louis cries and moans. “You look absolutely perfect, fuck!”

Harry glances up and sees Louis leaning on his elbows to see better. Louis’ mouth is open and his lips are red and sinful. He looks amazing. 

He sucks a little faster and then Louis’ cock hits the back of his throat. Louis collapses into the pillows. 

“Fuck! I totally forgot… ugh… that you... ah… don’t... oh fuck… have a gag reflex!” 

Harry smiles around Louis’ cock and takes him all the way down again. He repeats it while playing with Louis’ balls.

“I’m gonna come…ngh...” He tries to pull Harry off, but he just shakes his head. And then he shoots down Harry’s throat. Harry is surprised he hasn’t come yet. Everything with Louis is a surprise. 

Harry moves back up and catches Louis’ lips in a kiss that’s pretty messy with saliva and Louis’ come. Both loving it. 

“Fuck, that was so good!” Louis says as he maneuvers Harry onto his back. He kisses Harry briefly before going straight to his cock, completely ignoring the rest of Harry. Harry doesn’t complain. 

“I’m not gonna last long,” Harry moans hoarsely as Louis licks pre-come from his slit. 

“Don’t care,” Louis says before he starts to suck. He isn’t able to get all off Harry’s length in and compensate with his hand. Louis swirls his tongue around Harry’s cock and switches between sucking and tugging.

“Fuck… I’m gonna come…” 

Louis goes down again as far he can get without choking and moves one hand to pinch one of Harry’s many nipples. Harry comes with a cry and shoots into Louis mouth. Some of his come dripples down Louis’ chin and Harry scrambles up and licks it away to Louis surprise. 

“Fucking hell. You’re amazing…” Harry says before kissing Louis again. They fall back into the pillows, both tired and worn out.

“I can’t believe we just had sex…” Louis says as he turns his head and looks over at Harry. Harry looks back and suddenly they burst out in laughter. 

“I have no idea why we’re laughing,” Harry says laughing.

“No idea,” Louis says as he moves so he’s resting his head on Harry’s shoulder and lays one hand over Harry’s torso. Harry covers the hand with his own and the other he drapes over Louis’ shoulder and hugs him closer. He starts to draw circles with his finger. 

“This is nice”, Louis hums contently, “I love cuddling.”

“Good. Me too.” Harry stifles a yawn. “What time is it?”

Louis lifts his head and looks at the clock on the nightstand. “Oh… it’s 10.30… Time flies when you’re having fun, I guess.” Harry can hear it in Louis voice that he’s worried he has to go. He doesn’t wanna go, he doesn’t need to go. 

“Good I don’t have any place to be then,” Harry says and hopes Louis understands what he’s trying to say. 

“You don’t? You don’t wanna go home?” 

“If you want me to go, I’ll go.”

“No! No, I want you to stay. If that’s what you want.”

“So that’s settled then,” Harry says as he moves so they’re lying face to face, “I’m staying.” He’s rewarded by a huge grin from Louis. Their legs and hands are tangled together and their lying there, eyes locked. Harry takes his hand and tangles it in Louis hair and pulls him closer. 

“You tired?” he asks. Louis shakes his head and starts to stroke Harry’s back. For every stroke he moves further down. Harry kiss him as Louis reaches the top of his arse. He moves his upper leg and slides it over Louis’. Both their cocks fully hard again and they thrust their hips together in slow motion. 

Louis moves his fingers between Harry’s crack and brushes a finger over Harry’s entrance.

“Oh…” Harry moans into Louis mouth.

Louis presses his finger harder against the hole, penetrating a little. 

“Fuck… yes… please…” 

“Please what?” Louis mocks. 

“Fuck me, please.”

Louis stops what he’s doing. “You sure?”

“Yes!” Harry almost shouts. He wants to be fucked so bad. He’s been the only one doing the fucking for four years, with a woman, and the only things that’s been into him are fingers and vibrators, and that has been something he had to do himself, alone. Kate wasn’t keen on the idea of helping him out. He hasn’t realised until now how much he’s missed the feeling of another cock inside him. 

Louis gives him a hard kiss. “How do you want it?” he breathes out. “On your back or on your hands and knees?”

Harry smiles. “Prep me on my hands and knees, fuck me on the back. I wanna see you.”

Louis goes silent. “Fuck. Ok. Ok, I can do that. Yes.” Louis seems a little flustered. 

“You ok?” Harry asks worried.

“Yeah… absolutely perfect,” Louis says as he kisses Harry again. 

Louis moves away and opens the nightstand drawer. He locates both lube and condoms and sits back on his knees. “You ready,” he asks Harry with a cheeky grin.

Harry grins back, “Born ready.” He shifts position and gets himself situated on his hands and knees. He turns his head and sees Louis glaring at his arse like it’s made of gold. He snickers to himself and wiggles it, hoping to get Louis back to earth. 

“Fuck, your arse is beautiful,” Louis says in awe as he takes both his hands and starts to knead and kiss his butt cheeks. He spreads them and blows lightly over Harry’s opening. Harry moans and buries his head into the pillow. Louis licks a wide stripe over his hole.

“Holy fuck!” Harry cries into the pillows. “I’ve forgotten how good that is…” 

Louis continues to kiss and lick around the hole, Harry’s a moaning mess. He starts to dart his tongue in and out which results in Harry collapsing on the bed, not able to hold himself up any longer. Harry has received his share of rim jobs in the past, and yes, he hasn’t had one in over four years, but this one, this one is spectacular. Louis knows how to take his time, how to make him scream for more. And that’s what he would do if he knew how to form words. 

Still with his head buried in the pillows, he can hear Louis un-capping the lube and shivers from anticipation. This is it. It’s happening. 

He startles when he feels a cold finger against his hole. 

“Sorry,” Louis says, but he doesn’t sound sorry, he sounds amused. And then he presses the finger in. 

“Oh, ngh… ah…” 

“Fuck, you’re so tight.” Louis voice is dark and filled with lust and want. 

Louis starts to fuck him harder with just the one finger. He hits the spot and Harry cries out. He adds one more finger and Harry is done. He’s so overwhelmed with all sort of feelings, want, lust, love. He’s never felt anything like this. Louis starts scissoring his fingers and soon he adds a third one. Harry got reduced into a moaning mess long ago. 

“Fuck… can’t wait to get inside you, fuck you hard and good. You want that?” 

“Please...” 

Louis takes his fingers out and Harry whines at the loss. 

“Turn around,” Louis commands. Harry obeys happily and spreads his legs, inviting Louis in. Louis crawls between his legs and moves so he’s hovering over Harry. Both breathing heavily. They just stare at each other and Harry moves his hands up Louis’ arms on both sides. He moves them to Louis’ neck and yanks him down. Louis whole body crashes down on him and their mouths meets with hunger and passion, their cocks slides together and Harry loses it. 

He breaks the kiss and starts to plead, “Please… fuck me… I need you… come on… Louis… please…”

“Patience, love,” Louis says and kiss him again. 

Love, Harry thinks. Yes. This is love. He loves Louis. He’s known it since he met him again. He watches him as Louis sits back on his knees reaching for the condom and lube. Harry sits up on his elbows and just watches him. Louis glances up at him between opening the condom package, gliding it down his cock and lubing it up, with a stupid grin on his face. 

“What?” he says.  
Harry contemplates on saying those three magic words, but decides against it. He’s got time. “Nothing. Just happy.”

Louis leans over him and kisses him, “That’s not nothing,” he says against Harry’s lips. 

“Guess not,” Harry says back and captures Louis’ lips again. Louis nudges his cock against his rim and slowly glides all the way in. 

“Oh, God!” Harry breaths. It hurts like hell, but he knows the pain soon will be replaced with pleasure. 

“Fuck, so tight.” Louis huffs out. “You ok?” 

“Yeah… just a fucking long time ago…” 

Louis pulls out slowly and thrust back in just as slowly. Harry puts his legs around Louis’ back and encourages Louis to move faster. 

They find their rhythm fast, the only sounds in the room are the sound of skin meeting skin and their moans. Louis moves Harry’s feet over his shoulders, bending him and fucks into him harder, faster. Harry is so gone. 

“God, you’re so beautiful…” Louis breathes out. 

Harry can’t speak, just looks up at him with wild eyes, mouth open and hands grasping the bedsheet. He wants to touch is own cock, he needs to come, but his hands won’t cooperate. He been fucked before, but he has never been fucked like this. It’s like his body isn’t his own anymore, it belongs to Louis. And just the thought of him being Louis’ brings him over the edge, untouched. Louis fucks him through his orgasm and finally shoots into the condom with a cry. 

Louis collapses onto Harry, both sticky with sweat and now Harry’s come. Louis slowly lifts his hips and his cock slides out. He doesn’t bother removing the condom just yet.   
“Fucking hell, that was amazing…” Louis says into Harry’s neck.

“Uh huh…”

“We need to shower, we’re gross.”

“Uh huh…” 

Louis lifts his head and looks down at Harry. “Oh, God. I’ve broken you, haven’t I?” 

“Uh huh…”

Louis laughs and gets of Harry and goes to the bathroom to discard the condom and find a flannel to wash the come of Harry’s stomach and himself. They can shower tomorrow or later or whatever. When he comes back Harry is still laying in the exact same position. 

He walks over and gently washes Harry’s stomach and groin area. He tosses the cloth on the floor and lays besides Harry and leans over his face. “Jesus Christ, Harry. You in there? Slowly getting worried here…” 

Harry blinks up at him, “Hi”, he breathes out. 

“Hi, yourself. You ok?” 

“Heaven…”

“What…?”

“I’m in heaven…” And seriously, Harry feels like he’s in heaven. He feels so God damn content and happy and serene. It’s like he’s found his purpose in life. And he knows it’s silly and cheesy as hell. 

Louis eyes widen, “Fucking hell… was it that good?” Louis asks surprisingly. 

“It was… fucking amazing…!” Harry moves slowly and sits up a little, resting his upper body against the many pillows in Louis’ bed. Louis moves so he’s lying beside him resting his head on Harry’s shoulder and take the covers to cover them up a little. 

Harry takes Louis hand and plays with his finger. “I hope you know I’m not playing you.”

“I know.” 

“Cause… yeah, this has happened really fast and I really didn’t expect for this to happen so soon. But… it feels right, you know…”

“Yeah, I know.” 

“How do you feel, by the way? I mean, you finally got your Prince Charming,” Harry jokes.

“Oh, shut up,” Louis laughs and pinches Harry in his stomach. 

“But seriously, how do you feel?”

Louis looks up at him. “Happy. And a little surprised.” 

“Why surprised?”

“Surprised you would put out on our first date,” Louis laughs. 

“You dickhead!” Harry laughs while punching Louis on his chest which develops into a play fight which turns into grinding cocks and ends with them both coming between them. 

“Holy shit!” Harry breathes out as he slides of Louis, “I don’t think I’ve ever had three orgasms in one night… fuck…” 

“Me neither…”

“Can we go to sleep know?” Harry pleads. Louis laughs and together they walk into the bathroom to get ready for bed. 

 

The next morning they’re awaken by Harry’s alarm going off on his phone.

“The fuck is that sound?” Louis groans. 

“My alarm. I have to go to work.” Harry tries to move out of Louis embrace, but Louis isn’t having it. 

“No… stay. Call in sick or something.” 

“You don’t have work?”

“Teacher. Summer holiday.”

“Lucky bastard.”

“But seriously,” Louis whines, “stay.” 

Harry looks over at Louis where he’s lying batting his eyelashes at him and pouting. It’s so unfair. “I still have to get to my phone.”

“So you’re staying?” Louis grins widely. 

Harry leans over and kisses him, “Of course.” 

 

“Jesus Christ, what a mess,” Harry says to himself as he looks at the mess in Louis’ kitchen, stark naked.

Louis is still in bed, sound asleep after getting blown into oblivion by Harry and Harry thought it would be nice to surprise Louis with homemade breakfast. But he’s not sure how that’s possible as he takes the mess in. The sink is filled to the brim with dirty dishes, and tea mugs are scattered everywhere. Harry sighs as he walks over to the fridge hoping Louis got some eggs, butter and bread, and hopefully the bread isn’t moldy. He’s lucky. And since Louis isn’t known for his cooking, his cookware is clean, and maybe unused. Most likely.

He opens cupboards after cupboard in his hunt after plates. He finds one clean one. They can share, he decides. One fork and one knife. “You’re kidding me,” he whispers. “Oh, well, we’ll share that too.” 

“Is it normal for you to talk to yourself when you’re in a kitchen?” 

Harry swirls around, “Jesus, you scared me. Why aren’t you in bed? I was making breakfast.” 

Louis looks at him from head to toe, lingering at his face and his crotch. He’s got his hands behind his back and walks slowly towards Harry. Harry can see the fire in his eyes and suddenly he feels hot all over. 

“What… what’s behind your back?” he asks Louis. 

“You know,” he starts, his voice low and musky. It turns Harry on. “You know, I woke up to an empty bed. I knew you hadn’t left cause I could hear you in here. So I got up, wondering what you were doing. And there you were, in my kitchen, stark naked. So I doubled back and got this.” Louis holds up a condom and the lube. Harry swallows. “I bet you’re still open from last night and when I saw you, all I could think of was fucking you over the counter. You up for that?”

“Fuck yes!” Harry says as he stumbles forward and crashes into Louis. 

It’s messy, it’s quick, it’s perfect. 

 

“Harry?” Louis says hours later while lying on top of Harry on the couch watching a re-run of ‘Friends’. 

“Yeah?”

“I know it’s soon and all that, but considering what we’ve been doing and what we’ve been talking about, I was just wondering, what are we?” 

“Oh… as I’ve said, I wanna be with you, and if I haven’t misread or misheard you, you wanna be with me too, so boyfriends?” Harry’s heartbeat speeds up as he asks the question. Louis can definitely hear it and feel it. 

Louis lifts his head up and smiles. “Yeah, I’d like that. But you don’t think it’s too soon?”

“No.” Harry’s voice is firm. “I knew from the moment I saw you again that I wanted to be with you. And this is right, Louis. You and me? It’s so right it makes me dizzy. I fell for you the moment I turned around.” 

Louis eyes widens. Harry smiles down at him. 

“I’m in love with you, Louis. And all this should scare the shit out of me, but it doesn’t. I’ve never felt more calm, happier, luckier and like myself as I’ve done this past 24 hours. So no, I don’t think it’s too soon.”

Louis scrambles up and claims Harry’s lips.

“I love you.” 

“I’ve loved you since we were 18.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilouge? Maybe, maybe not. Maybe in the furture, I'll see. 
> 
> Hope you liked my little story :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please give me feedbacks if there something wrong or something. The pictures I've shamelessly stole from Google.
> 
> If you're not into Harry getting down and dirty with a girl, I'm sorry. But Larry will happen. Stay tuned!


End file.
